Tainted Love
by Chiyoh
Summary: "Je sais" "Ne dis rien" "On devrait..." "Non !" "Quoi ?" "N'en parle à personne..." On connaît tous le Sirius Black farceur, le meilleur ami de James Potter, le joyeux chien noir, le traître qui n'en est pas un, le membre de l'Ordre du phénix, le parrain, l'ado charmeur... puis des regards se croisent, et malgré les apparences, rien ne sera plus comme avant...
1. La Surprise

**Bonjour ! J'avais cette petite idée qui me trottait dans la tête et je me suis dit que ça pouvait être sympa d'écrire sur un couple surprenant et peu populaire, mais qui moi m'aurait plutôt paru logique ! Je suppose que je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de faire un disclaimer pour vous annoncer que les persos ne m'appartiennent pas ?! Parce que je suis un peu trop jeune, un peu trop brune et un peu trop française pour les revendiquer je pense... Bref. Ceci est un chapitre d'introduction, il n'a pas grand intérêt à part poser le contexte et amener l'élément qui va perturber celui vous laisse à votre lecture ! En espérant que cela vous plaise. **

* * *

><p>Sirius Black ne regardait jamais personne dans les yeux. Que ce soit sa famille, de nobles étrangers, de ses professeurs, de ses amis, de ses ennemis, personne au grand jamais n'avait réussi à capter le regard du jeune homme. L'éclat métallique était bien perceptible dans les prunelles du beau Sirius, et si quelques une se pâmaient devant les billes grises, elles auraient été bien embêtée de vous les décrire précisément. Ce point d'honneur qu'il mettait à ne pas fixer les autres dans les yeux lui avait laissé quelques réputations, dont chacune se trompait sur ce que Sirius Black était.<p>

En première année, cela avait été pris pour de l'indifférence. Longtemps, Remus Lupin avait simplement pensé que Black, loin de le détester pour sa nature de Loup-garou, n'en avait juste rien à faire. Si le châtain avait été rassuré de son air paisible, il s'était d'abord senti blessé de ne pas susciter un peu de compassion au brun, ou ne serait-ce qu'un peu d'intérêt. Mais Sirius avait été celui qui se précipitait à l'infirmerie dès le petit matin, le visage pâle, celui qui empilait des quantités de nourriture incroyable les matins pour qu'il reprenne des forces, celui qui avait suggéré l'idée des Animagi, celui qui avait consolé, mouché, bordé – Remus en avait toujours honte – le lycanthrope après les cauchemars. Alors Remus, avait compris que Sirius n'était pas indifférent.

En troisième année, l'hypothèse de l'arrogance fit fureur pendant un instant. Malgré une paisible année d'écoulée, les professeurs pensèrent que les grandes capacités de Sirius en cours, les bonnes notes qui allaient avec auraient pu le faire se sentir supérieur aux autres, que ses farces et attrapes qui faisaient rire tout le château et son incroyable chance à ne pas se faire prendre ni punir avaient pu lui donner le sentiment qu'il était au dessus de tout. Pourtant, le jeune homme n'avait pas tendance à se vanter, ne se pavanait pas comme son camarade James et s'entendait à merveille avec la plupart des élèves. Ils durent donc arrêter de s'en préoccuper, peut être Black était juste un peu perturbé ?

En cinquième année, les demoiselles qui soupiraient sur son passage, elles, avaient une tout autre théorie. Sirius se la jouait juste mystérieux, ce qui le rendait « diablement sexy » selon leur point de vue. Elles y voyaient un jeu, une sorte d'attitude de séduction, une envie de plaire et de les attirer. Mais le jeune Black n'avait jamais réellement exprimé de quelconque intérêt pour la gente féminine, et malgré un nombre totalement acceptable de demande de rendez-vous, les avait toutes déclinées, poliment mais fermement. De plus, il grognait à chaque fois que James se moquait et le suivait pendant des jours en l'appelant « bourreau des cœurs ». Alors les filles avaient haussé les épaules, compris qu'il ne les regarderaient jamais et s'étaient contentées de jeter des coup d'œils envieux à son beau visage.

En sixième année, pour les Serpentard, son attitude traduisait la honte, celle de n'avoir jamais rendu sa famille fière, celle d'avoir du s'enfuir et de n'avoir aucun foyer, celle d'avoir atterri à Gryffondor. Fort de leur stupidité, ils avaient beaucoup ricané sur son passage, l'apostrophant régulièrement dans les couloirs pour tenter de l'humilier. Après quelques sorts et surtout, l'entrée de Sirius dans l'équipe de Quidditch de sa maison, ils avaient bien été obligés d'abandonner leur hypothèse fumeuse et qui avait déjà commencer à s'étioler au fil des années. Non, Black ne baissait pas les yeux parce qu'il était un Serpentard raté.

En septième année, quelqu'un découvrit ce que Sirius cachait, quelqu'un qui s'en trouva bouleversée parce que jamais, oh non jamais, elle n'aurait pu l'envisager...

* * *

><p>C'est étrange, cette nouvelle année avait pourtant si bien commencée, ou, tout du moins, était-elle suffisamment ordinaire pour que Sirius ne se doute de rien.<br>Assis au bord du lac avec ses amis et quelques filles de Gryffondor de leur année, ils avaient tous remontés leur pantalons jusqu'aux genoux et avaient tenu, malgré l'air un peu vif, à tremper leurs pieds dans le lac. D'habitude, Lily aurait grondé que ce n'était pas raisonnable, mais les yeux d'enfant maltraité de son maraudeur de petit ami avait eu raison d'elle.

Présentement, Mary et Alice battaient des jambes en éclaboussant tout autour d'elle en riant et en discutant de choses et d'autres tandis que les garçons s'était rendu dans une compétition de dictons et autres proverbes : lesquels – sorciers ou moldus – étaient le plus incompréhensible ? Peter, assis au milieu d'eux, hilare devant leurs visages rouges de concentration, tentait d'arbitrer la partie. Il était en train de réfléchir entre « Pierre qui mousse n'amasse pas mousse, uh ? » proposé par un James à l'air conquérant et « Il a pas crée le sortilège d'Attraction lui » avancé par son ami lycanthrope. Lily eut un petit rire, et fut étonnée de ne pas voir Sirius, assis a sa gauche, participer. Après tout, il était de notoriété publique que Sirius aimait jouer à n'importe quel jeux et si possible, remporter la partie à n'importe quel prix. Elle se pencha à son oreille et chuchota :

**- Tu ne crois pas qu'ils devraient plutôt essayer de déterminer quel est le plus idiot des deux ?**

Immédiatement un rire ressemblant à s'y méprendre à un aboiement retentit et les trois maraudeurs lui lancèrent immédiatement un regard méfiant. Sirius leur répondit avec un sourire angélique et se pencha a son tour à l'oreille de la jolie rousse :

**- Ils pourraient, mais je n'en vois pas l'utilité, puisqu'il ne battront pas le détenteur actuel du record...**

Lily fronça le nez et montra Peter du doigt, d'un regard mi-amusé, mi-outré. Peter avait beau être un peu...léger dirons-nous, elle n'aimait pas que l'on se moque du gentil garçon qui était leur ami. Mais Sirius s'était empressé de rectifier le geste qu'elle venait de faire et se pointait lui même du doigt. Agréablement surprise, Lily ricana et haussa les épaules :

**- Si tu t'en rends compte c'est déjà ça !**

Celui-ci lui tira la langue avant de se joindre à la compétition qu'il rendit encore plus drôle et bête à la fois qu'elle ne l'était, inventant sans cesse des proverbes sans queue ni tête. Lily adressa un signe d'encouragement à James, avec un regard désespéré pour Sirius et s'empressa d'envoyer une gerbe d'eau sur ses deux copines qui papotaient. Gerbe d'eau qui lui fut renvoyée avec moults rires. Leur petit jeu attira finalement les quatres Maraudeurs hors de leur petite guéguerre et ils finirent tous allongés dans l'herbe, les uns entassés sur les autres sans se soucier de qui se trouvait où, les vêtements légèrement humides. Il discutèrent un moment de tout ce qu'ils allaient devoir faire de leur dernière année à Poudlard, vertement réprimandés par Lily qui s'offusquait – plus par amusement que par colère – à chaque farce qu'ils évoquaient. Quelques élèves qui passaient dans le parc leur jetèrent des regards parfois clairement amusés, d'autres réprobateurs et d'autres carrément jaloux. Mary soupira après que deux filles de Pouffsouffle soient passées en marmonnant :

**- J'aimerais quand même savoir pourquoi ce sont les cinquièmes regards noirs que je reçois ?**

****L'innocente Alice avança qu'on devait sûrement leur reprocher leur manque de tenue, rougit à la suggestion de Sirius qu'encore devait il s'estimer heureux qu'ils portent des tenues mais tomba des nues lorsque Peter rigola.

**- Peut être seulement parce que tu es presque allongée sur _Remus Lupin_ et adossée à _James Potter,_ mmmh ?**

Lily rigola avec les autres tout en se disant que depuis qu'elle sortait avec James, être avec trois des garçons les plus mignons de l'école semblait tout à fait naturel. Ils continuèrent de discuter un moment, puis un grognement puissant, qui avait résonnait juste sous la tête de Lily et faillit provoquer un arrêt cardiaque à la jolie rousse, mit fin a toute discussion avant de provoquer un éclat de rire général.

**- Maître Sirius aurait-il faim ?** Taquina James, amusé de la situation – Sirius avait toujours un estomac qui n'hésita pas à faire valoir ses droits plutôt bruyamment.

**- Même pas vrai. **

Sirius bouda pour la forme mais sa rapidité à se lever parla pour lui et ils se levèrent tous, chassant les bruns d'herbes qui s'étaient aventurés sur leurs uniformes pour se diriger en direction de la grande salle.  
>James aida Lily puis passa un bras autour de sa taille et l'entraîna en direction du château. Lily lui sourit et ils entamèrent une discussion sur les chances de commencer l'année un week end et donc de ne pas avoir cours le lendemain – un dimanche. James feignit de poser la main sur son cœur lorsque sa dulcinée lui annonça qu'elle avait hâte de retourner en potions et lui objecta qu'on ne pouvait pas être saine d'esprit et souhaiter aller en cours à la fois. La remarque de Sirius glissant perfidement qu'il connaissait un binoclard qui avait passé l'été le nez dans son nouveau manuel de métamorphose fit mouche et le couple s'en alla la tête haute tandis que leurs amis, dans un jeu puéril, essayaient à présent de déterminer lequel était le plus gros « chouchou » de ce bon vieux Slug...<p>

* * *

><p>Le dimanche, notre joyeuse bande de Maraudeurs se retrouva, Lily accrochée au bras de James, pour aller rendre visite à Hagrid. Ils traversaient les pelouses en riant et en chahutant, profitant de la journée de repos comme il se doit, c'est à dire sans se presser. James avait relâché la taille de Lily pour courir après un Sirius qui sautait tout autour d'eux comme un chien fou, ce qu'il était un peu il fallait l'admettre. Peter et Remus, qui faisaient la conversation avec leur amie féminine la rendirent à son cher James, encore plus décoiffé après sa longue course, qui la serra contre lui avant de frapper à la porte du demi-géant, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.<br>Hagrid fut heureux de les accueillir et leur promis de délicieux biscuits tout juste sorti du four, ignorant que le prochain jeux des garçons seraient de glisser les biscuits vers Crocdur le plus discrètement possible. Après les questions bateau, James qui semblait sur le point d'exploser de fierté, finit par annoncer ce qu'il considérait comme la plus belle nouvelle de sa vie – qu'il avait annoncé au mois de juillet à la moitié de la terre et que l'autre moitié ne tarderait pas à savoir – il sortait avec Lily Evans !

**- C'est...c'est vrai ?**

Hagrid s'était tourné vers Sirius, les yeux grands ouverts. Selon Lily il était au choix incrédule, émerveillé, heureux ou horrifié. Elle pencha pour l'incrédulité et hocha la tête avec un sombre soupir qui se greffa parfaitement sur ce que Sirius, un sourire en coin, racontait :

**- Oui, elle a fini par accepter, après autant d'années ! En tout cas, je pense qu'elle ne pouvait seulement plus supporter ce harcèlement...**

James allongea le bras pour lui donner une claque, mais rit de bon cœur avec les autres. Hagrid avait légèrement froncé les sourcils mais souriait à pleines dents lui aussi.

**- Et bien, félicitations fillette !**

Lily lui offrit un grand sourire et ajouta sur le ton de la confidence :

**- C'était pas facile hein, mais ça reste un secret ? **

**- Oui... un secret...**

Il parut légèrement plus distrait le reste de la soirée, perdant chaque partie de cartes qu'ils lui proposèrent lui qui gagnait chaque round d'habitude. Mais personne ne remarqua réellement son changement d'attitude, les Maraudeurs ayant cette faculté d'animé les soirées sans que qui que ce soit d'autre n'est à parler, et de faire régner un joyeux tapages. Lily rigola toute la soirée, pliée en deux devant les imitations de leurs professeurs que Sirius faisait. Lorsque James passa un bras autour de ses épaules, Lily se sentit mal à l'aise. Pas mal à l'aise comme une adolescente amoureuse devant son béguin, plus comme une jeune fille se retrouvant dans une situation pas très agréable. Elle secoua la tête et eut une moue contrariée. Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas avec elle ? James était parfait, ils s'entendaient à merveilles après des années de malentendus à se tourner autour, elle avait passé un été charmant en sa compagnie et pourtant, parfois, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de reculer devant certains gestes. Sûrement un reste de timidité, une bonne part de peur de l'inconnu et d'appréhension. James était son premier petit ami, à 17 ans, elle était l'une des seules de l'école dans ce cas là et elle ne savait pas toujours comment réagir. Sans compter qu'il lui avait fallu du temps pour apprécier le turbulent Maraudeur.

Elle tenta de se détendre discrètement, respirant profondément et alla même jusqu'à poser sa tête sur l'épaule de James Potter.

Alors que le soleil déclinait doucement, mais sûrement, ils regroupèrent leurs affaires. Ce ne fut pas chose aisée : Peter était si maladroit que la moitié des cartes étaient restées par terre et Sirius trop hyperactif pour laisser quoi que ce soit d'intact. Lily, suivant l'exemple de ses amis, se laissa alors elle aussi tomber à genoux pour chercher friandises, cartes et autres objets à rendre à leurs propriétaires. Après maintes pouffements de rire, en particulier envers Remus dont la tête avait fait la charmante rencontre d'un pied de table, ils se relevèrent, les cheveux en pagailles, les joues roses.

Lily sortir sa baguette pour nettoyer ses camarades lorsqu'elle remarqua le regard légèrement brillant de Sirius sur elle. Aussitôt, elle sentit son corps se tendre. Sirius allait lui faire un mauvais coup, elle en était sûre. Pourtant, à sa grande surprise, il détourna le regard et tendit son bras a Remus, le dernier au sol. Une fois rentrés dans la salle commune, James fit un long plaidoyer tandis que Peter approuvait que les cours ne devraient pas exister et que Sirius faisait mine de se passer la corde au cou. Remus roula les yeux et tira Lily vers les dortoirs alors qu'elle leur faisait signe de la main.

**- Bonne nuit les enfants ! On se retrouve demain !**

James la rattrapa, lui planta un bisous sur les lèvres, la serra brièvement contre lui puis les joues rouges, retourna voir Sirius et Peter d'une démarche raide. Sans plus attendre, Lily courut jusqu'à son dortoir puis son lit et en ferma les rideaux à une vitesse défiant toute concurrence.

En trois, c'était la première fois que James l'embrassait. Et c'était agréable, il va s'en dire. Mais...il y a toujours un mais. A 17ans, Lily avait espéré que son premier baiser lui donnerait des papillons dans le ventre et lui collerait un immense sourire sur le visage pour des jours. Pourtant, actuellement, elle ne se sentait que légèrement confuse et agréablement surprise...Avec un haussement d'épaule, elle se changea et partit se brosser les dents avant de se mettre au lit. « C'est pas plus mal comme ça, c'est juste...bien ». Lily essaya de se convaincre que c'était parfait ainsi, mais au fond d'elle, elle était un peu déçue...

* * *

><p>La semaine passa à un rythme soutenu et surtout...studieux. Malgré leur réputation de fauteurs de troubles, les Maraudeurs, surveillés par Lily, tentaient tout de même de travailler pour leurs ASPICs. Ils n'étaient pas toujours très concentrés, et racontaient un lot d'âneries par minute assez impressionnant, mais en règle général, ils finissaient leurs devoirs à temps. Bien entendu, en contre-partie, ils s'amusaient à dévergonder leur Préfète en Chef préférée : sorties aux cuisines après le couvre-feu, blagues, échecs,... et il faut dire que la jolie rousse commencer à réellement se détendre, progressivement, au contact des garçons.<p>

Les cours s'étaient enchaînés à une vitesse folle, ainsi que les parchemins à rendre. Puis James n'avait de cesse de l'inviter à une ballade en amoureux dans le parc, mais Lily ne voyait pas l'intérêt de laisser leurs amis derrière. Ils étaient une équipe depuis longtemps, si longtemps, et après Poudlard, ils seraient sûrement seuls la plupart du temps alors autant profiter de la présence de leurs meilleurs amis. James avait pris un instant pour réfléchir et s'était montré d'accord. De toute façon, il aurait tout accorder à Lily, rien que pour être proche d'elle. Il avait pris son temps avant de l'embrasser, il marchait sur des œufs et aurait tout fait pour être à ses côtés.

Le temps fila donc jusqu'au vendredi soir. Lily était contrariée, elle aurait bien voulu rester dans sa salle commune avec ses chahuteurs d'amis plutôt que d'être coincée à patrouiller dans les couloirs de l'école. Mais les rondes des Préfets ne vous demandent pas votre avis. Longuement, elle scruta à s'en arracher les yeux les couloirs de pierre et tendit l'oreille un bon millième de fois mais forcé lui fut de constater qu'il n'y avait personne d'assez téméraire cette nuit pour s'aventurer dans ce dédale. Ou alors, ils étaient très forts et discrets. Lily se dit que c'était bien l'une des premières rondes où rien, absolument rien ne se passait. Puis elle bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, et comprit.  
>Ils avaient tous passé une semaine épuisante entre la rentrée, les cours, les devoirs et les sélections de Quidditch qui s'étaient déroulées dans l'après midi. James lui avait fait le compte rendu exact, fier Capitaine et Poursuiveur. Sirius s'était contenté d'annoncer sobrement qu'il gardait son poste de Batteur.<p>

Lorsque enfin sonna l'heure de la délivrance, Lily s'étira, songeant d'avance au plaisir de se laisser tomber dans son lit. Elle donna le mot de passe à la grosse Dame qui s'écarta pour la laisser passer et constata que les lions n'avaient pas fait long feu, pas même ses tapageurs amis. Elle sourit en se disant que ce jour était à marquer d'une pierre blanche : les Maraudeurs tous couchés avant minuit ! Puis son sourire s'agrandit en remarquant que l'un d'eux avait du lutter pour garder sa réputation. Endormi, la tête sur ses bras croisés sur une table basse, Sirius Black dormait profondément, le visage incroyablement zen. Lily fut étonnée de la douceur et de l'air paisible de son ami lorsqu'il dormait. Peut être parce qu'il avait toujours l'air de cacher quelque chose lorsqu'il était éveillé.  
>Lily n'avait pas vraiment le cœur à le réveiller mais la position qu'il avait était mauvaise pour son dos. Elle s'accroupit à la hauteur de son visage, posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme et, un vague sourire amusé sur le visage, la secoua légèrement. Si elle avait prévu qu'il grognerait forcément, comme pour effrayer celui qui avait osé interrompre son sommeil, elle n'avait aucunement prévu ce qui se passerait ensuite. Brutalement, ses yeux émeraudes furent parfaitement alignés dans ceux, gris tempête, de Sirius qui venait de les ouvrir. Le temps se figea.<p>

* * *

><p>Sirius sentit qu'on lui secouait l'épaule, et inconsciemment comprit qu'il allait bientôt devoir ouvrir les yeux. Il grogna pour la forme, tentant de rassembler ses esprits et ses pensées éparses puis enfin consentit à ouvrir les yeux. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est que son regard s'aligne parfaitement sur celui de...oh non. Lily Evans. Pétrifié, Sirius ne put bouger un orteil. Il était comme un lapin dans le halo lumineux de phares de voitures. Il lui sembla qu'elle aussi cessait de respirer et deux questions lui vinrent à l'esprit : <em>Elle ne détourne pas le regard ?<em> Et_ Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit elle ? _

Après ce qui avait paru comme un temps interminable, et à peine une minute en réalité, Lily se leva, incertaine et rompit le contact en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit avant de s'enfuir à moitié vers son dortoir. Et deux mots s'imprimèrent dans le cerveau de Sirius tandis qu'il remontait les marches, enfilait un pyjama, se glissait entre les draps de son lits et restait étendu là, incapable de plus dormir : _Elle sait._

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà pour ce premier chapitre, pour la suite, j'adopterai tour à tour le PoV Sirius, ou le PoV Lily... je vous laisse donc, dans ma grande gentillesse, choisir celui que vous préférez avoir en premier !<br>Bonne journée mes petits lapins en sucre !**


	2. L'Obsession

**Merci beaucoup à mon unique revieweuse et à ceux qui m'ont ajouté en alerte/favori ! C'est très gentil de votre part et ça fait toujours plaisir !  
>Comme personne ne m'a fait part de son souhait vis à vis du PoV à adopter pour cette deuxième partie et que je suis pas du genre à contraindre les gens à laisser des reviews, j'ai décidé moi-même.<br>Et donc nous voilà en compagnie de notre chère Lily Evans !  
>Enjoy ! <strong>

**Pour situer : Les élèves sont arrivés le samedi, puis Lily, ses amies et les Maraudeurs se sont amusés tout le dimanche et le lundi de la semaine d'après, Lily a réveillé Sirius en rentrant de sa ronde, leurs regards se sont croisés et elle s'est a demi enfui le laissant à ses insomnies. Nous voilà le lendemain du fameux regard. **

* * *

><p><em>Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing !<em>

Le concert de gémissements matinaux accompagnant le réveil de Lily était habituel, les mines chiffonnées des jeunes filles du dortoirs, leurs cheveux hirsutes et les filets de bave sur les oreillers également. Pourtant, à peine redressée, Mary fronça les sourcils et ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que quelque chose clochait. Un autre grognement s'était joint aux leurs et pas n'importe lequel : celui de la préfète elle-même !

Mary écarquilla les yeux et tourna le tête si brusquement vers le lit de sa camarade rousse qu'elle dut ensuite se masser le coup pendant un quart d'heure.  
>Lily avait le visage pâle, les yeux cernés et était encore en pyjama. Rien de très voyant à priori – d'ailleurs, les autres seraient bien incapable de déceler quoi que ce soit – mais pour ces colocataires, c'était évident : Lily avait mal dormi.<br>Il était ridicule de penser qu'il s'agissait là d'un fait extraordinaire - après tout, qui n'a jamais passé une mauvaise nuit dans sa vie ? - et pourtant, en deux minutes, chacune en fut alertée. Même Julia et Ruth, leurs deux autres camarades de chambre, sentirent ce changement.

**- Lilou, tu vas bien ? **Demanda prudemment Alice

**- Mmmh, **fut la seule réponse de Lily.

**- Tu...tu es sûre ? **Insista alors Mary, scrutant attentivement le visage trop fatigué pour être honnête de Lily.

**- Oui..j'ai tout simplement...mal dormi.**

Cette révélation fit l'effet d'une bombe dans le dortoir. Lily était leur rayon de soleil, vous savez, ce truc brillant, vif, qui donne l'impression de respirer le bonheur et qui vient vous réveiller en se faufilant entre les rideaux de votre lit à baldaquins. A l'heure du réveil, elle apparaissait toujours – toujours ! - en pleine forme, déjà lavée et habillée, le sac prêt, attendant seulement que son diabolique ami hurleur ne réveille ses amies pour le petit déjeuner. A 7h du matin, semaine comme week end, elle gambadait joyeusement à travers le château et la bande de zombies le peuplant – appelés plus communément « élèves ».

Malgré les regards insistants des autres, Lily se forçat a sourire presque naturellement, se hâta de sortir du lit et se réfugia dans la salle de bain avant que quiconque ne lui demande d'expliquer quoi que ce soit. La vérité c'est qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de leur raconter comment elle n'avait pu trouver le sommeil qu'une petite heure avant la sonnerie, parce que cela reviendrait à expliquer ce qui la troublait autant et que ça, elle ne voulait même plus y penser.  
>Ses camarades investirent à leur tour la salle des douches et Lily se mit à chatonner, plus pour dissiper les doutes sur son humeur que par réel entrain, pendant qu'elle se glissait sous l'eau chaude.<br>Son chant ainsi que l'eau eurent au moins le mérite de l'apaiser et lui laissèrent le délai nécessaire pour se recomposer son visage affable, sympathique et bienheureux des jours ordinaires.

Lorsqu'elle s'enveloppa dans la serviette, les cernes seuls trahissaient sa courte nuit. Elle continua donc de fredonner pendant tout le temps où elles se préparèrent pour leur journée de cours et même après que Julia et Ruth, qui passaient peu de temps avec elles et avaient leur propre groupe d'amis, eurent tourné à l'angle d'un couloir Lily continua à marcher d'un pas – exagéré, mais les filles semblaient convaincues, c'était l'essentiel – guilleret, papotant à tout vas.

Elle fut fière d'elle lorsqu'elle passa les portes de la Grande Salle sans perdre son sourire et sans aucun trouble notoire. La tête haute, elle s'engagea dans l'allée menant à sa table, salua les Maraudeurs et leur leader, debout à côté du banc qui avait ouvert la bouche pour l'accueillir, d'un « Salut les garçons, non Potter c'est pas le moment ! » avant d'aller s'asseoir à sa place. Elle se servit une tranche de bacon, une petite saucisse, des toast et du jus de citrouille avant de remarquer le silence qui s'était fait autour d'elle. Non seulement Potter avait l'air aussi abasourdi et choqué que si un cognard l'avait percuté, mais tous les élèves de la maison ainsi que ses deux meilleures amies la regardaient avec le même air.  
>Lily se mordit la lèvre et se tourna vers Mary, tentant de chuchoter :<p>

**- Qu'est ce que j'ai fais ?**

Son ton indiquait tant de culpabilité et de surprise que certains se contentèrent d'éclater de rire, de sourire indulgemment ou de secouer la tête avant de retourner à leur petit déjeuner.

**- Tu n'es vraiment pas dans ton assiette, **commenta Alice**, parce que perdre la mémoire à ce point là !**

Sous les rires de ses amies, Lily fouilla dans sa mémoire et refit mentalement le chemin qu'elle avait fait physiquement afin de se rappeler quelle pouvait être sa fau...Ô Doux Merlin ! Mortifiée, elle fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers James qui, maintenant assis, se faisait vanner par Remus et Peter.

**- Comment peut-on oublier son petit ami, dis moi Remus ?**

**- Oh mais je n'en sais rien, Peter, peut être que la rivalité ne s'efface jamais ? **

**- Affirmatif mon cher Remus, où peut être l'avait il droguée ? **

**- Et elle viendrait de se réveiller ? **

Lily ne put s'empêcher de sourire à leurs bêtises, un peu étonnée que Sirius n'y participe pas. D'habitude IL faisait l'idiot et REMUS tempérait les choses. Mais le loup garou s'amusait comme un petit fou. Avec un soupir, honteuse, Lily posa enfin sa main sur l'épaule de son petit ami qu'elle avait rembarrer comme si ces derniers mois n'avaient rien changé et il pivota sur le banc.

**- Tu sais si tu veux rompre, tu pourrais t'y prendre autrement ?**

Lily fut tentée de se flageller en pensant l'avoir blessé puis elle remarqua son air mi-figue mi-raisin et son demi sourire en coin et se contenta d'excuses. Alors que James lui faisait signe que ce n'était rien et que Lily grondait Remus et Peter qui ne pouvaient simplement plus s'arrêter, le silence fut finalement obtenu par un grognement de Sirius qui aurait pu ressembler à « zallerluifichelapaixoui ! ».

**- Merci !** Le remercia chaleureusement Lily, bien déterminée à ne plus plonger dans sa rêverie qui lui avait valu sa petite humiliation.

Elle tenta ensuite d'excuser son comportement tête-en-l'air avec le motif peu convainquant d'une conversation passionnante avec ses deux amies qu'elle rejoint après un bref baiser sur les lèvres de James dont elle s'éloigna comme si elle s'était brûlée, avant de se traiter d'idiote.

Non mais franchement, quel mal y avait-il à embrasser son petit ami ?

* * *

><p>Tout en bavardant, cette fois de bon cœur et les pieds sur terre, avec Alice et Mary, Lily se dit qu'il était aisé que son premier cours de la journée soit la Métamorphose. Bien qu'il s'agisse d'une matière utile, divertissante – surtout quand on avait cours avec les Maraudeurs – et qu'elle y soit relativement douée, la Métamorphose restait le sujet de prédilection du duo Potter-Black, suivi de près par Remus. Lily, elle, brillait en Sortilèges où non seulement sa baguette pouvait démontrer l'étendu de ses capacités mais où la concentration parfaite et la rigueur de la jolie rousse lui donner des résultats incroyablement bons. Mais une journée comme aujourd'hui, sa concentration était mise à mal et les match McGonagall-Sirius aurait peut être le don d'animer suffisamment la salle de classe pour empêcher Lily de laisser vagabonder son esprit.<p>

Mais si Merlin avait épargné les Sortilèges ou les Potions, des cours où le manque de concentration pouvait avoir des effets désastreux, à Lily, il n'était pas allé au bout de ses prières et donc, le cours de Métamorphose débuta sur un sujet théorique ennuyeux à mourir, si ennuyeux que même les Maraudeurs ne parvinrent pas à l'égayer. Peter dormait presque la tête sur l'épaule de Remus qui semblait prendre des notes mais qui, en fait, enchantait son parchemin pour que des enluminures brillent sur les bords, la main dans le menton. Et James...

James avait posé ses lunettes sur sa table, signe qu'il était dépité et avait perdu le fil depuis un bon moment. Il avait un air vulnérable et Lily sourit doucement. Un sourire qui glissa un peu de son visage après un instant d'observation. Pas de papillons dans le ventre, ni de douce chaleur, ni de rougissement ni de ravissement. L'amour était il si insipide ? Mentait-on dans les livres, et les films qu'elle avait vu avec les deux autres âmes féminines de la tribu Evans ? Où était le feu d'artifice ? La passion ?  
>Certes, elle aimait passer du temps avec James, mais ses bras ne lui manquait pas, ses baisers étaient juste agréable, sa présence sympa.<p>

«_ Est ce que tu viens vraiment d'utiliser le terme neutre et banal de 'sympa' à propos de James? _» se dit-elle, morose.

Elle soupira. Lily se tourna vers Alice et Mary assise à quelques mètres et roula des yeux pour signifier son ennui. Les deux jeunes filles, qui avaient attaqué un jeu de tic-tac-toe sur un bout de parchemin grimacèrent et penchèrent la tête en signe de compassion.  
>La rousse regarda son professeur d'un œil morne, tentant sans succès de capter quelques phrases mais tout lui semblait décousu. D'ordinaire, elle aurait demandé à sa partenaire, une Serdaigle aux grands yeux noirs avec qui elle s'était liée d'amitié, de quoi traitait le sujet ou elles auraient papoté mais la chaise à ses côtés était désespérément vide.<p>

Poussant un autre soupir, elle allait jeter un autre coup d'œil à James, histoire de ressasser ses pensées lorsqu'un mouvement dans une chevelure sombre attira son regard. Sirius venait de défaire son catogan et ses cheveux retombaient à présent presque jusqu'au milieu de son dos, qu'il tenait bien droit. Lily fut impressionnée par les reflets d'argent qu'elle trouva au milieu du noir corbeau... la même couleur que dans ses yeux.

Ses yeux...

Lily sursauta brusquement, faisant crisser sa chaise dans le silence étouffant de la pièce. A nouveau un peu rouge, elle pria Merlin d'avoir accablé la prof de surdité. Mais comme celui ci ne semblait pas particulièrement enclin à faire de ses désirs des ordres, McGonagall haussa les sourcils :

**- Un problème Mlle Evans ?**

**- Non, je...je me suis faite sursauter moi-même...humpf **

Elle préféra baisser les yeux, conscient des sourires apparus sur les visages de tout le monde et préférant ne pas croiser le regard moqueur de James et l'air inquiet de Remus qu'elle apercevait du coin de l'œil. Le dos de Sirius semblait plus droit que jamais.

**- Bien. Je ne vous punis pas pour l'instant, mais peut être devriez vous porter un peu plus attention au cours, n'est ce pas ?**

**- Oui, bien entendu.**

**- Alors lisez moi ce qu'Elric Hawkins nous apprends sur la nécessité de précision de la gestuel page 280 de votre manuel. **

Lily lut à voix hautes le traité ennuyeux et ennuyant d'Hawkins dont les phrases, qui auraient pu être courtes et claires comme de l'eau de roche, étaient nébuleuses et si compliquées qu'elle n'avait même plus l'impression qu'il s'agissait d'un livre en anglais.

A peine sa lecture terminée et le professeur retournée à son cours et ses explications, les pensées de Lily se tournèrent vers les yeux de Sirius.

Jusqu'à hier, contrairement à beaucoup de personnes ayant côtoyé Sirius Black, elle n'avait jamais remarqué qu'elle n'avait jamais croisé le regard de son camarade qu'elle aurait pu qualifié depuis quelques temps d'ami. Cette absence avait été d'autant plus frappante qu'en un regard d'une seconde, ou deux, guère plus, tout ce qui constituait l'essence de Sirius lui était apparu, cheminant au travers de ses pensées et de ses perceptions.

Dans le gris – métallique, elle pouvait maintenant l'affirmer – de ses yeux, Lily avait perçut une palette d'émotion se déployait. Il y avait eu la surprise, tout d'abord, celle de se réveiller dans les yeux verts de la jolie rousse, celle aussi de regarder enfin quelqu'un dans les yeux depuis des années, celle de ne pas l'avoir prémédité.

Derrière cette surprise, Lily avait été choquée d'y trouver si peu de gaîté – et encore, elle n'était pas sûre d'en avoir « vu », il lui faudrait sûrement vérifié à deux fois – pour tant de souffrance et de solitude. Pour un garçon si entouré, Sirius avait au fond des yeux cette peur irrationnelle de l'abandon, du désamour des autres qui remontait probablement au peu de chaleur et d'amour filial du Square Grimmaud ainsi qu'à sa répartition à Gryffondor puis son déménagement chez James. Il avait un regard triste, de celui qui n'avait pas de famille, qui n'avait pas de futur tout tracé, qui était sorti des sentiers battus.

Elle avait aussi senti l'incertitude exprimée dans ce regard, l'incertitude et la situation précaire dans laquelle il vivait que ferait le mage noir que ses parents soutenaient à la sortie de Poudlard, celui qu'on appelait à demi-mot Voldemort, où irait il lorsque Lily et James vivraient ensemble ?

Puis, le malaise était venu : les yeux de Sirius montrait à quel point il aurait préféré garder cela secret, à quel point il protégeait son âme, à quel point il se cachait et à quel point les perles grises trahissaient la bonne humeur que les plissements au coin de ses yeux voulaient faire apparaître.

Elle avait aussi surpris la petite flamme de rébellion qui y dansaient, prête à surgir et qui allait de paire avec son sens inné de la justice. Son incroyable loyauté, envers James, Remus, ses amis, ses croyances, Dumbledore, la maison Gryffondor, son équipe de Quidditch. Transparaissait également sa compassion pour Remus mais aussi ses défauts, son côté colérique, comme une tempête qui dévastait tout sur son passage pourvu que l'on ait semé le vent, sa franchise, dure, impitoyable.

Lily qui avait connu le garçon depuis leurs 11 ans avait des explications pour toutes ces nuances, ces lueurs. Et elle avait songé que jamais auparavant la phrase « les yeux sont le miroir de l'âme »n'avait été aussi vraie, aussi bien illustrée.

Cependant, certaines lueurs : une douce mélancolie, de la résignation, de la jalousie, de la tendresse, un espoir un peu fou... se bousculant les unes les autres, n'avaient aucune explication. Pourtant, elles avaient été les plus présentes sur le moment, les plus flamboyantes.  
>Lily secoua la tête. Elle se mentait. Elle savait qu'elle aurait pu aisément deviner de quoi il retournait, mais sa conscience, pure et froide, lui avait ordonné de tourner la tête et de monter se coucher le plus vite possible. Une décision de son cerveau qui avait fait paniquer Lily ET Sirius.<p>

Pourtant, Lily était certaine qu'au fond d'elle, elle _savait._

A nouveau, elle se sentit comme si son esprit était tiraillé en arrière, attiré dans d'autres confins de sa boîte crânienne, loin des pupilles de Sirius Black. Et elle avait beau se répéter, mentalement, que c'était sans doute pour le mieux et à la fois, d'être rassurée par cette protection que semblait offrir son cerveau, une pointe de frustration continuait de la narguer et refusait de céder, arguant qu'elle jouait à la politique de l'autruche...

* * *

><p>Le reste de la journée continua sur la même note : un conflit intérieur et état permanent de Lily oscillant entre la frustration et le contentement, entre le oui et le non. Au fil des jours, même si son sommeil revint, Lily continua d'y penser constamment, bien qu'elle le camoufla plus habilement.<br>Pourtant, les pupilles de Sirius étaient là, pendant les repas, sur la page de son livre de Potion, sur son oreiller, autour d'elle, dans un coin de son esprit. James ne remarqua rien, trop heureux de s'être vu accorder des balades en « amoureux » dans le parc, même si Lily semblait un peu distante dans ces moments là. Il se dit qu'il lui fallait du temps, que tout ça était nouveau, qu'elle ne voulait pas aller trop vite. Du reste, Sirius continua ses blagues, son rire ressemblant à un aboiement ne cessa jamais de retentir partout où il allait, en joyeux luron qu'il était.

Mais tout ce petit monde rempli d'apparences était sur le point d'éclater, et cette fois, la conscience de Lily n'aurait pas le choix !

* * *

><p>Deux semaines après le regard, <em>car,<em> songea Lily,_ cela allait presque devenir une date de référence. Peut être même plus célèbre que la naissance de Jésus Christ pour les moldus. 15 ans ap RM (Regard Mystérieux) ça le faisait non _? Bref, deux semaines plus tard, la jolie rousse commençait à s'agacer de voir son esprit tourné vers un tel sujet et se trouvait ridicule avec cette obsession. Non mais vraiment, que pourraient penser ses amis s'ils avaient la moindre idée de ce qui se tramait là haut, sous les mèches flamboyantes ? Elle-même n'était pas loin de se déclarer comme étant totalement folle.  
>Pourtant, quelque chose lui disait que c'était important, et sa nature curieuse ne l'aidait pas à chasser tout cela de son inconscient. Au contraire, elle était sûre que ce dernier y puisaient des encouragement à poursuivre ses recherches. Il faut dire que, parfois sans même y réfléchir, la liste de ce qu'elle avait vu continuait de tourner en boucle et de s'imprimer sur ses paupières dès qu'elle fermait les yeux « Mélancolie. Résignation. Jalousie. Tendresse. Espoir ». Une litanie qui ne quittait plus ses pensées.<p>

Ce mardi de fin septembre, Lily se leva donc avec les mêmes mots, les chantant même sous les douches puisqu'elle avait repris ses bonnes habitudes de lève-tôt et qu'elle pouvait jouir d'un point d'eau déserté par ses camarades, encore bien lovées dans les bras de Morphée.  
>Sa bonne humeur fut de courte durée lorsqu'elle glissa malencontreusement sur son traître de savon et que ses fesses firent la connaissance du carrelage qu'elles avaient jusque là évité. Ronchonnant, la rousse se releva, les yeux pleins de larmes de douleur puis commença à se préparer. Étonnement, ce mauvais départ lui insuffla une bouffée de stress qui n'avait pas tellement disparu lorsqu'Alice et Mary la prirent par le bras en direction du petit déjeuner.<p>

Une fois à table, aux côtés de James, Lily participa à peine à la conversation animée des garçons, à savoir, taquiner Alice sur son faible pour un gentil préfet de Serdaigle, un certain Franck qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de reluquer tout en rougissant. Lily aurait d'habitude défendu son amie avant de la taquiner gentiment à son tour puis de faire taire la conversation pour ne pas laisser un tel supplice durer, et la pauvre Alice respirer par la même occasion. Mais ce jour là, saisie d'un mauvais pressentiment, elle se répétait seulement la même liste de mots qui avaient perdus leur sens a force de les radoter encore et encore. Malhabile, l'estomac noué, Lily décida donc de renoncer à avaler quoi que ce soit et repoussa son assiette du plat de la main.

Sirius se tourna alors vers elle, une moue au visage :

**- Tu ne manges rien Lily ? **

Devant son absence de réaction ou de réponse, le jeune homme leva les yeux et l'instant tant redouté par la jeune fille se reproduisit, à nouveau, leurs deux regards plongèrent l'un dans l'autre comme aimantés.

Soudain, le silence se fit dans la tête de la jeune fille, les mots cessèrent de se répéter et prirent tout leur sens, rayonnèrent même de clarté... Bouleversée, Lily ne sut jamais comment, à ce moment là, elle avait réussi à répondre d'une voix à peine chevrotante :

**- Non, je n'ai pas très faim.**

Des explosions retentirent dans son cœur, son ventre et sa tête. _Elle savait. Sirius Black était amoureux d'elle._

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà voilà, le deuxième chapitre est achevé.<br>J'avais écris pas mal de fanfiction étant plus jeune, il y a bien 5 ou 6 ans maintenant et j'ai l'impression que celle ci n'a presque aucun dialogue, mais j'aime bien ce style, assez basé sur l'introspection. Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez, enfin, si le cœur vous en dit ! A bientôt, selon l'inspi, pour la suite des aventures d'un des couples les moins représentés du monde de la fanfiction Harry Potter. **

**See ya !**


	3. L'angoisse

**Bonsoir à tous ! Ou plutôt bonjour car vous ne serez pas nombreux à me lire à cette heure-ci ! **

**Voilà donc le troisième chapitre. J'aime bien ce rythme, j'espère que je n'avance pas trop vite selon vos goût ( ou trop lentement). **

**De nouveau, merci à ceux qui suivent et/ou ont lu cette fic, merci pour les reviews !**

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

><p>A partir du moment où ses yeux avaient rencontrés sur le chemin ceux de Lily, jusqu'au petit jour et au lever de ses camarades, Sirius n'avait plus fermé l'œil. En réalité, il se demandait même s'il avait réussit ne serait-ce qu'à cligner des yeux de temps à autre. Il n'y avait pas de doute possible : la fuite de la jolie rousse impliquait qu'elle avait compris, sa panique, qu'elle était bouleversée. S'il n'avait pas tant tenu à sa longue chevelure, il se serait sûrement arraché la moitié des cheveux qu'il avait sur la tête en quelques heures.<p>

Il se sentait misérable. Et idiot. Un idiot misérable.  
>A vrai dire, il était aussi en colère contre lui même. Pendant six ans, six longues années, son sourire et son masque n'avaient ne serait-ce que frémi en présence de Lily Evans.<p>

Bon, pour être honnête, il n'était pas tombé amoureux en première année. A 11 ans, les filles n'intéressaient que très peu le garçon. Non, il avait tout simplement pris l'habitude d'observer les nattes rousses un peu trop souvent... Une simple attirance, qui avait grandi au fil du temps.

A l'époque, le brun n'avait rien dit à cause des Maraudeurs. Sa famille. Et plus particulièrement, à cause de James Potter.

James avait pris Lily en grippe dès le premier voyage en train tout simplement parce qu'il ne pouvait admettre que la gamine à la voix insolente qu'il avait en face de lui puisse avoir raison.  
>Sirius ne se souvenait même pas du sujet de l'affrontement, ce dont il se souvenait, c'est de la lutte sans relâche et de la guerre que Lily et James avaient alors menée au fil des ans.<br>En cours, sur un balai, pour être préfét, etc : n'importe quel prétexte était bon.

Lily avait passé des heures, malgré son vertige, à voler sur le terrain de Quidditch. Et si elle n'était jamais entrée dans l'équipe, parce qu'honnêtement elle détestait ce sport, elle pouvait reproduire n'importe quelle figure et volait à la perfection. James, lui, malgré son horreur de la discipline et du travail scolaire avait travaillé sans relâche, s'était amélioré au delà de ses simples facilités en magie et avait des notes tout aussi remarquables qu'elle. Puis ils avaient tout deux été nommés préfets... et un beau jour de cinquième année, leur vie – et le cœur de Sirius – avaient basculés.

Soudainement, l'ennemie jurée de James Potter, et l'amour secret de Sirius Black était devenue... la chasse gardée du sus-nommé James Potter. Une observation plus minutieuse de celle qui était alors « l'ennemi » et son meilleur ami avait ouvert les yeux : Lily était belle, naturellement gracieuse, plutôt sympa et si gentille avec son entourage, intelligente aussi bien scolairement que dans tous les autres aspects, avisée, douce et pleine de caractère !

Aujourd'hui encore, Sirius ne comprenait pas ce revirement. James avait-il toujours été attiré par leur camarade féminine et ouvrait-il les yeux seulement maintenant ? Ou alors venait il de comprendre qu'il la détestait parce qu'elle était aussi bien que lui ? (_Trop bien pour lui ! _Souffla la jalousie dans le cœur de Sirius).

Toujours en est-il que le jeune Black n'avait eu d'autre choix que de cacher son attirance encore un peu mieux et de serrer les dents, faire semblant de sourire à mesure que la cinquième année se déroulait. Mais, étrangement, Lily n'était pas tombée dans les filets de James avant la fin de leur sixième année. Un délai qui avait préservé le moral de Sirius jusqu'à il y a quelques mois mais qui, cruellement, n'avait fait que renforcer le fol espoir qu'un jour, James ne détesterait ni ne courtiserait la belle Lily.

Puis elle avait cédé, après quelques efforts de James et Sirius avait été blessé au plus profond de son âme. Il s'en était voulu de ne pas être heureux pour son meilleur ami, qui rayonnait et semblait totalement mordu. Puis il s 'était résigné, avait félicité James avec un sourire presque vrai et accueilli Lily dans leurs amis en fermant la porte d'une possible relation plus poussée. Une porte verrouillée, jusqu'à ce que deux émeraudes s'en viennent songer son cœur...

La violence de ses sentiments avait ravagé Sirius pendant toute la nuit, les images de ces dernières années avaient formé un tourbillon éblouissant qui s'était renversé en lui...puis l'avait laissé hébété.

Ce n'était pas juste !

Assis au milieu de son lit, les cheveux en bataille, les yeux grand ouvert, Sirius se trouvait incapable de faire quoi que ce soit.  
>Il s'était sacrifié pour que James ne se rende pas compte de son amour pour Lily parce qu'il la détestait, puis parce qu'il l'aimait. Il avait souffert pour que Lily ne sache jamais ses sentiments pendant des mois et là, à moins d'un an de la fin de Poudlard, soudainement elle découvrait tout ?<p>

Mais Sirius avait heureusement un esprit pratique : la tempête qui se déchaînait en lui devait, comme d'ordinaire, rester barricadée derrière ses yeux gris. Il se rallongea donc.

Lorsque le réveil sonna dans le dortoir des septième année, côté garçon, une chevelure châtain fut la première à émerger des couvertures, suivie du corps plutôt maigrichon et d'une pâleur incroyable de Remus Lupin. Des mains tâtonnèrent plus loin sur une table de chevet, cherchant désespéramment à attraper des branches de lunettes. Pendant que le garou s'étirait, le regard déjà plus alerte, un troisième garçon sembla donner signe de vie à grands coups de bâillements.

La mécanique du lever dans le dortoir était bien rodée et c'est sans surprise qu'ils virent enfin le grand, l'unique Sirius Black s'éjecter – car tel était le terme le plus approprié – de son lit comme un diable sortant de sa boîte, un immense sourire aux lèvres, la tignasse faisant concurrence à celle de James avant de se diriger énergiquement vers Peter qu'il secoua alors que celui-ci commencer à replonger dans les limbes agréable du sommeil et des rêves, puis ébouriffer les cheveux de James qui n'en avaient pas besoin et de filer un petit coup de poing amical sur l'épaule de Remus.

**- C'est parti mon p'tit loup ! Le soleil brille, la vie est belle !,** s'exclama-t-il avec son entrain aussi habituel que contagieux, **et un formidable petit déjeuner nous attend!**

La dernière phrase qu'il venait de lancer fit mouche et Peter s'extirpa enfin de ses couvertures, pas plus réveillé qu'auparavant, mais plus enclin a suivre ses amis maintenant que du bacon et quelques saucisses grillées rentraient en ligne de compte. Puis le jeune Black disparut dans la salle de bain, essuyant maintes moqueries et paris à propos de son temps passé à se « pomponner » selon les dires d'un James goguenard.

Si dans le dortoir résonnaient les rires des Maraudeurs, qui devaient leur bonne humeur matinale chaque matin à leur camarade chevelu, la tête de Sirius, elle, était envahie par une sourde angoisses et des questions qui se bousculaient les unes les autres à une vitesse qui lui donnait presque le tournis.

Qu'allait faire Lily ? Le dire à James ? L'ignorer ? Lui en vouloir ? Allait-elle lui en parler ? Ne rien dire ? Serait elle perturbée ? Inquiète ? En colère ? Et _lui_ ? Lui, qu'allait il faire ? Que _devait-il_ faire ? Comment agir ?

Il ricana doucement en se disant qu'il serait la risée de l'école si quelqu'un pouvait lire ses pensées. Sirius l'imperturbable, le courageux, le fou ( enfin, du point de vue de Remus), le pitre en chef était dans un triste état parce qu'il était amoureux ? Il s'autorisa même à penser à ce que cette vieille chouette de Walburga aurait pu dire ou penser en constatant ça. Lui aurait-elle fait trancher pour l'empailler et la mettre avec celle des elfes de maison ? A cette idée peu ragoutante mais complètement délirante, il recomposa son sourire de façade, s'insuffla un peu de courage, attacha sa crinière en catogan et après une rapide toilette, fila rejoindre les autres, déjà prêts depuis longtemps.

A leurs sourires moqueurs, il devina que ce qui lui avait parut si rapide tant il était préoccupé avait plus ou moins duré un peu trop longtemps et la porte à peine franchie, le vieux débat aussi stérile que stupide reprit :

**- Que crois-tu qu'il fait là dedans ? **Chuchotait Peter, l'air à la fois intrigué et taquin.

**- Peut être qu'il se maquille légèrement, tu sais, avec un effet nude... **répondit James, avec une voix énervante en battant des cils.

**- Ou peut être qu'il cherche à percer le secret de la brillance des cheveux de Rogue**, murmura Remus un peu fort.

**- Ou quel vernis à ongle irait le mieux avec son tout nouveau sac ? **

S'ensuivirent des propositions de plus en plus abracadabrantes et tirées par les cheveux tandis que Sirius se composait un faux air dédaigneux et continuer de feindre l'ignorance la plus totale. Quelque fois, il leur tirait la langue, sans grande conviction toute fois. Il était amusé par l'inventivité de ses amis qui perpétuaient ce rituel chaque matin depuis la troisième année : il était certain que chaque proposition n'avait été citée qu'une seule fois. Quelques autres Gryffondors se joignirent à la blague et la petite délégation rouge et or s'en allait déjeuner de façon encore plus animée que d'ordinaire – ce qui n'était pas peu dire – lorsque au milieu du plaidoyer de Sirius qui constituait majoritairement à jeter le doute sur les activités de ses camarades, celui-ci eut la pensée fugace que rien n'allait changer et qu'il pouvait faire semblant sans soucis.

C'est donc un sourire des plus rayonnant qu'il adressa a Rogue lorsqu'il passa près du « graisseux » et une humeur excellente qui le submergea, effaçant les troubles de sa nuit, lorsqu'il s'assit devant une assiette bien remplie.

L'incident de la veille avait presque disparu de sa mémoire et il commençait à se détendre totalement lorsque des mèches rousses apparurent dans son champ de vision, le faisant sursauter. Bien qu'aucun de ses amis n'ait remarqué son léger trouble, il se gronda sévèrement et baisser un peu la tête, ne voulant en aucun cas se rappeler au bon souvenir d'Evans. Il perçût un mouvement à ses côtés qu'il interprétat sans mal : James se levait pour accueillir sa belle. Bien décidé à se faire le plus petit possible, il ne releva pas les yeux, s'attendant à entendre la jolie voix de la rousse leur souhaiter une bonne journée et le couple s'installer.

Cependant, il entendit juste un vague bonjour et les rires retentirent soudain tout autour d'eux. Intrigué, Sirius leva quelques peu les yeux et jeta un coup d'œil à la table des Gryffondors. Remus et Peter semblaient hilares, James quelques peu sonné, le reste de leurs camarades soit amusés soit étonnés.

**-Faut croire que le charme Potter n'agit plus !**

**-Ou peut être a t-elle prit peur devant son indomptable chevelure ? **

**-L'aurait il forcée à sortir avec lui ? **

**-Etait ce un pari ? **

Si Remus et Peter rivalisaient de plaisanterie, James lui aussi semblait gagné par l'amusement à présent que sa petite amie se dirigeait vers lui le visage rouge d'embarras et de culpabilité. Elle écouta les théories farfelues de leurs amis, présenta des excuses que James accepta sans faire de difficulté. Sirius n'ajouta rien pendant un moment, se contentant de piocher des morceaux de toasts et de manger, en retrait.

Il savait que son attitude était suspecte : lui, le bouffon de service, ne pas rebondir sur une telle gaffe ? Mais il était horrifié, trop horrifié pour donner le change. Lily avait réellement du être perturbée ou plongée dans ses pensées pour en oublier son petit ami de la sorte. Sirius était mortifié. De toute évidence, Lily cogitait un peu trop.

Alors que Remus et Peter continuaient leurs taquineries, grondés par Lily, il leur grogna de la laisser tranquille, un peu inquiet de ce que la jeune fille pouvait penser. Le remerciement chaleureux qu'elle lui offrit l'étonna, tant et si bien qu'il osa enfin relever le visage pour la scruter. Lily ne semblait pas réellement embarrassée, pas comme une jeune fille qui se rend compte que le meilleur ami de son copain est amoureux en tout cas.

Elle semblait seulement un peu perturbée et un peu ailleurs, préoccupée peut être. Le poids qui pesait sur le cœur de Sirius s'allégea un peu et il eut envie de rire tant il se sentait idiot : Lily n'avait pas compris. C'est son instinct, la veille au soir, qui lui avait fait prendre la fuite ! Elle avait senti que quelque chose était en train de se passer et avait préféré fuir et rester dans l'ignorance.

Le jeune Black respira un peu mieux, heureux que son secret en reste un et s'autorisa à sourire naturellement à Lily et fit même semblant de croire à ses arguments expliquant son étourderie envers James. Lorsqu'elle se leva, il relâcha un peu plus son souffle, sans pour autant oublier que si le poids avait quitté son cœur, il avait à présent une épée de Damoclès vibrant au dessus de la tête : ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que sa camarade rousse ne comprenne de quoi il retournait. Tout à ses réflexions, il sursauta lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule et se retourna brusquement.

**- Ohlà, tout doux Sirius !,** se moqua une voix douce,** je venais juste te demander une faveur. **

Le visage du garçon s'apaisa instantanément en s'apercevant que son assaillante n'était autre que sa meilleure amie, Kendra O'Connell.

**- Tout ce que tu voudras, chérie...** la taquina-t-il.

Une habitude qu'ils avaient pris lorsque des rumeurs sur leur potentiel amour avait commencé à trainer dans Poudlard. Kendra grimaça mais prit néanmoins place à ses côtés, saluant joyeusement les autres membres de ce qu'elle appelait « le quatuor infernal ».

**- Je ne peux pas assister au cours de Métamorphose cet après-midi, tu pourrais le signaler et m'excuser auprès de McGo et Lily ?**

**- Je sais pas, j'aurais quoi en échange ? **

Alors que Sirius jouait des sourcils de façon suggestive sous les rires de ses amis, la jolie Irlandaise rejeta sa chevelure noire en arrière et fit semblant de s'indigner avant de lui lancer un toast dessus. Sirius le rattrapa avec une élégance rare avant de l'enfourner, cette fois avec moins d'élégance, et de suivre la jeune fille dans son rire. Le faux flirt entre la Serdaigle et le Gryffondor était une des grandes distractions de Poudlard, surtout lors des jours où Kendra, en pleine forme, imitait les quelques admiratrices souvent ridicules de Sirius.

**- Sirius, tu devrais arrêter ton char ! Ou Kendra se retrouvera dans une position peu enviable !** Lança Peter avec un coup de tête vers l'ensemble de la salle.

Sirius fit aussi le tour de la Grande Salle et aperçut en effet quelques filles mécontentes, dont une Pouffsouffle qui regardait Kendra d'un œil particulièrement noir. Il hochait la tête quand celle ci répliqua d'une voix douce que tout le monde savait qu'elle n'intéressait pas Sirius et qu'il ne faisait que plaisanter.

**- Même si ça me paraît évident et que ça saute aux yeux, je n'en suis pas si sûr...**répondit Remus, songeur,** tu es tout de même la seule fille dont Sirius soit proche, si l'on excepte Lily et ses amies depuis qu'elle sort avec James.**

Kendra haussa les épaules et avec un petit sourire expliqua que malheureusement, Sirius ne l'intéressait pas de cette façon. Un nouvel éclat de rire les prit alors que Black faisait semblant de fondre en sanglot sur l'épaule de James.

**- De toute façon,** reprit elle comme si elle n'avait pas été interrompue, **je ne compte pas partir à la chasse d'un cœur déjà pris.**

La minuscule petite phrase fit mouche et ils se tournèrent tous vers l'intéressé un brin curieux et furieusement étonnés. Sirius affecta une décontraction totale bien que son cœur partit faire un solo de percutions africaines. Kendra avait-elle deviné ? Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi sa meilleure amie prendrait-elle le risque de tout révéler devant James ? Les Maraudeurs tentèrent de lui tirer les vers du nez mais en vain, Sirius paraissait sincèrement ne pas voir de quoi Kendra parlait. Il se tournèrent alors vers elle qui lorgnait sur la table des Pouffsouffle.

**- C'est qui ?** Demanda James.

**- Alyson Aubray, une véritable petite peste si tu veux mon avis. **

**- Pas elle,** James se tapa le front du plat de la main, **celle que Sirius aime !**

**- Oh... aucune idée. **

Intérieurement, Sirius se sentit victorieux et soulagé. Kendra était souvent d'une rare perspicacité, mais si même elle n'avait aucune idée sur la question, ses amis n'en saurait pas plus.

**- Mais alors...**, réfléchit Peter en se grattant la tête,** comment as-tu su que...**

**- C'est tout simplement logique non ?** Coupa Remus en regardant Kendra, **tu as simplement remarqué que Sirius n'était sorti avec personne alors qu'il s'intéresse aux filles et en parle autant que les autres, et il a même rejeté toutes celles, dont des filles très bien, qui s'était approchées de lui. **

**- Très juste,** approuva la jeune fille.

**- Dis donc, ça vous dérangerait de cesser de faire comme si j'étais pas là,** bouda Sirius.

**- Je ne sais pas**, lui répondit James, **peut être que si tu nous disais le nom de l'heureuse élue...**

**- Ah mon ami,** Sirius passa un bras autour des épaules de son pote, **je voudrais bien si seulement il y en avait une ! **

Parfait. Il était parfait, se disait-il. Aucun trouble ne venait démentir ses paroles, il avait appris depuis bien longtemps à dissimuler la moindre attirance pour la rousse. Son ton était simplement amusé, taquin, pas le moins du monde gêné. Même Remus n'y voyait que du feu. Il coula un regard anxieux vers Kendra mais elle parut seulement étonnée, peut être un peu suspicieuse mais elle ne pipa mot.

**- Je crois qu'il dit la vérité,** sourit Peter, **désolée Kendra mais je crois que les rumeurs ne sont pas prêtes de s'arrêter !**

**- Yish...**, fit elle avec une petite moue,** j'imagine que je n'ai que ce que je mérite pour m'être approchée des célèbres Maraudeurs. **

Tout le monde éclata de rire.

**- Sur ce, je vous abandonne ici ! Je dois aller à l'infirmerie, contrôle de routine...**

Elle se leva avec grâce, leur adressa un sourire et fit claquer un baiser sonore sur la joue de Sirius avant de s'éloigner en direction des portes. Lorsque les boucles brunes eurent disparue, celui-ci s'interrogea sur ce que sa meilleure amie avait pu deviner de lui sans qu'il n'en parle mais se rassura vite. Elle n'avait jamais croisé son regard, ni parler de relations avec lui et il n'y avait pas lieu de s'inquiéter. Le danger ne venait pas de ce côté mais plutôt de celui de Lily. Il allait devoir faire attention à tout en sa présence … à commencer par le cours de Métamorphose.

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'ils débarquèrent en classe, Sirius pria toutes les divinités, sorcières et moldues, qu'il connaissait de lui accorder un cours pratique ! La classe serait animée, avec un peu de chance il traînerait ses amis loin des yeux de Lily et il pourrait se détendre. En un sens, Sirius se trouvait très lâche : il préférait ignorer à quel moment la jeune fille trouverait enfin la raison pour laquelle ils étaient allés se coucher si précipitamment, la raison pour laquelle elle était dans la lune et il était si mal à l'aise.<p>

Mais comme chaque fois que l'on espère quelque chose, l'univers se fait un malin plaisir de vous narguer et c'est ainsi que les septièmes années de Gryffondor et Serdaigle se retrouvèrent dans le cours le plus silencieux dont ils aient jamais fait l'expérience.

Sirius gardait le dos droit. Il ne pouvait bien entendu pas sentir si les yeux de la rousse était posés sur lui et cela le rendait fou. Il se sentait vulnérable, percé à jour. Il avait l'impression que plus rien ne pouvait échapper à la jeune fille, qu'il lui était livré totalement et c'était une sensation qu'il haïssait. Il décida de détacher ses cheveux, en un geste inconscient pour former un écran. Comme si les mèches brunes allaient le protéger des yeux verts perçants. Si Kendra n'avait pas été obligée de se rendre à l'infirmerie, elle aurait pu lui servir d'excuse pour se retourner et se renseigner sur les activités de Lily. Oh bien sûr, il aurait tout aussi bien pu lui adresser la parole à_ elle,_ mais il n'était pas suicidaire et préférait ne pas attirer l'attention sur son comportement étrange. Une attention qu'elle attira elle-même quelques minutes plus tard en sursautant soudainement.

Instinctivement, Sirius se raidit sur sa chaise, aspirant de l'air à travers ses dents serrées. Il fut envahis d'une horreur sans nom en se disant que la bombe allait être lâchée d'ici peu. Lily le giflerait, James détournerait à jamais le regard de son ami, Peter prendrait parti pour ce dernier qu'il admirait et Remus, Remus serait probablement partagé, mais tout serait foutu. Les Animagus, les Maraudeurs, les farces, leur amitié...

Cependant, bien que la réponse de Lily à une McGonagall passablement étonnée fut assez évasive, son timbre de voix n'indiquait qu'une certaine gêne à être prise en flagrant délit d'évasion du cours et une part d'incertitude. Et comme la jeune fille n'était pas habile dans l'art du mensonge, comme il l'avait constaté au déjeuner, il pouvait en déduire qu'il était encore en sursis.

Le reste de l'heure le fit se sentir à la fois irrité d'être dans un tel état d'angoisse et la honte de faire tout un plat à cause d'une simple histoire d'amourette.

Il tenta d'ignorer sans grand succès la petite voix qui lui disait que le terme amourette n'était pas vraiment le mieux pour décrire ses sentiments et réprima sa panique du mieux qu'il put.

_Tu deviens vraiment trop mélodramatique, mon vieux_...se dit-il.

Il passa la journée à éviter la rousse, ce qui était plutôt difficile étant donné sa relation avec James ainsi que les jours suivants. Subtilement, Sirius parvint à passer de plus en plus de temps seul ou avec Kendra pour lui changer les idées, sans trop non plus en faire. James ne fit aucune réflexion et lorsque Remus s'inquiéta de le trouver un peu distant, Sirius lui répondit simplement qu'il se faisait des idées.

* * *

><p>Puis, la vie redevint plus ou moins normale la semaine suivante. Lily semblait bien avoir quelques absences et perdre fréquemment le fil de ses conversations, elle agissait comme auparavant avec lui, avec James et tout le monde. Il en vint à se dire qu'elle avait sûrement d'autres préoccupations et qu'il s'était fait des films dans sa grande inquiétude. Progressivement, il se détendit autant que puisse se faire. La douleur de les voir ensemble ne s'effaça pas, il en va de soit, mais rien sortant du lot. Il souffrait de les voir ensemble, souffrait de voir James comblé par celle que lui aimait depuis des années puis souffrait de sa « déloyauté » envers James.<p>

Mais rien de nouveau dans le château, Sirius était torturé mais au moins ne craignait rien pour son secret. Peu à peu, il recommença à suivre James partout, fit maintes et maintes farces et son espièglerie atteint des sommets.

Un matin où il était d'humeur particulièrement enchantée, il descendait les marches en compagnie de son amie Serdaigle en riant. Levés aux aurores, ils venaient de s'amuser sur le terrain de Quidditch puis après une courte douche, s'était retrouvé dans les cuisines pour discuter autour d'une tasse de chocolat bien fumante. Kendra avait glissé son bras sous son coude et ils chantaient une chanson de leur invention sur Poudlard en pouffant. Leur hilarité redoubla lorsque Kendra glissa maladroitement sur une marche et atterrit dans les bras d'un Black gentleman qui se mit à lui faire danser un tango maladroit, bousculant leurs camarades en riant au milieu du grand escalier.

Ils se séparèrent pour dîner et tandis que Kendra, les yeux brillants de larmes tant elle avait rit, rejoignait deux amis à elle, il vint s'asseoir auprès des Maraudeurs à qui il narra ses derniers exploits. Remus pointa alors la jeune fille du doigt, à sa table, disant à Sirius que Kendra lui faisait des infidélités. Plus loin, celle ci était effectivement en train de montrer à un ami ce qu'elle venait de faire, gloussant à nouveau.

**-Je ne crois pas que Franck soit son genre,** commenta Sirius, **elle m'en aurait parlé et ils sont amis depuis des années.**

**-On ne sait jamais,** argumenta Alice, les sourcils froncés, en regardant les deux Serdaigles.

**-Crois-moi,** s'exclamma Mary, **tu n'as rien à craindre du côté de Kendra.**

Un instant de flottement s'installa avant qu'ils ne se tournent tous vers les deux filles, des flammes avides dans les yeux. Mary posa une main sur sa bouche.

**-Voyez vous donc, serais tu intéressée par leur préfet ?** Taquina Peter

**-Au vu de ses joues rouges, je serai tenté de dire que c'est le cas ! **

**-James, Peter !** Les reprit Remus, se portant au secours de leur camarade.

**-Je disais juste que ça ne veut rien dire,** se défendit celle-ci. **L'amitié n'est pas un frein à l'amour ! **

**-Regardez James et Sirius,** glissa perfidement Lily.

Ils s'échangèrent un regard autant outré que révoltés et Sirius leur lança un «_ laissez moi en dehors de tout ça !_ » alors que James faisait mine de vomir. Alice réprimanda Mary pour sa langue bien pendue.

**-Oh voyons, tu le dévores des yeux de toute façon !** Renchérit la rousse.

**-Même pas vrai !**

**-Ton air innocent ne trompe personne tu sais ? **

**-James ! **

**-Oui Remus ?**

Au grand damne d'Alice, ils continuèrent de se chamailler un long moment et entreprirent de faire avec elle une liste des qualités de « ton chevalier servant bien aimé ». Sirius avait mal aux joues à force de rire et piocha un peu de nourriture dans son assiette, se désintéressant de la conversation en court. Il trouvait Lily bien silencieuse et s'inquiéta de la voir manger si peu.

Au moment où elle répondit, le temps s'arrêta. Non, en fait, tout s'arrêta. Sirius n'entendit plus le bruit assourdissant des conversations autour de lui. Il aurait voulu détourner le regard de celui de Lily mais il ne put s'y résoudre. Il vit la compréhension se faire dans les deux émeraudes et entendit à peine la réponse tremblante qu'elle lui fit.

Les autres ne leur prêtaient pas attention, et c'était bien heureux car sur leur deux visages se peignaient la même expression de désorientation total.

Sirius tenta d'analyser ce que ressentait la jeune fille, la dernière fois, les prunelles de Lily n'avait eu aucun secret. Il y avait vu toutes les qualités qu'il lui connaissait, toute la douceur et la bonté qu'elle dégageait. Mais là, à cet instant précis, il était incapable de dire si elle était en colère, si il la dégouttait, si elle le prenait en pitié. Peut être parce qu'elle même ne savait pas ce qu'elle en pensait.

James à sa droite lui donna un coup de coude, sans faire exprès, en se tournant vers sa dulcinée et Sirius sortit de sa torpeur. Il se leva d'un bond et sans un mot, sortit plus vite que le vif d'or de la Grande Salle. Ses amis appelèrent son nom mais il ne savait comment y répondre, Kendra s'était à demi levée de son banc mais il fila sans un mot.

* * *

><p><strong>Ce chapitre n'a pas été aisé à écrire puisqu'il reprend les événements du précédent sous un point de vue différent, j'espère tout de même que ce n'est pas trop ennuyant ! <strong>

**A bientôt !**


	4. Le Jeu

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Voilà un tout nouveau chapitre du point de vue de Lily ! Il m'a donné un peu de fil à retordre et je ne suis pas entièrement satisfaite...mais je suppose qu'on ne l'est jamais vraiment. Bonne lecture à tous et je vous fais un petit coucou d'Irlande !**

* * *

><p>Sirius Black ! Amoureux d'elle ! Non mais vraiment !<p>

Lily avait réussi à se comporter de façon tout à fait normal durant le déjeuner et le reste de la journée, enfin, si laisser échapper sa baguette plusieurs fois et mettre le coude dans l'assiette de son voisin passaient pour des comportements normaux. Elle avait continué sa conversation avec les autres sur l'amour secret-pas-si-secret d'Alice et promis à Mary qu'elle l'aiderait pour son devoir de sortilèges lorsqu'elles seraient à la bibliothèque. Elle fut surprise de constater qu'au delà de l'étonnement qui avait tendance à la distraire suite à cette révélation, elle ressentait un intense soulagement. Force était de constater qu'une fois que la petite lumière de la compréhension avait envahis son cerveau, Lily s'était retrouvée plutôt légère. Elle n'avait plus de question restant toujours au fond de sa conscience, la taraudant sans cesse et elle ne ressentait pas encore le malaise qui ne manquerait pas de s'installer entre eux. En fait, elle se sentait surtout désolée pour Sirius.

Elle comprit à quelques points ces derniers temps avaient du être éprouvants pour lui, aucun doute qu'il s'était demandé à quel moment comprendrait-elle et qu'il avait passé ces quelques jours, voire semaines, dans l'attente du moment fatidique.

La douce Lily se sentit vaguement coupable de la peine qu'elle et James devaient lui infliger, chaque jour qui passait. Sirius était-il tombé amoureux à partir du moment où ils s'étaient rapprochés au vu de leur lien avec James ? Sûrement. Aurait-il été amoureux avant qu'il l'aurait dit, ou du moins, l'aurait fait comprendre à la jeune fille, non ?

Puis, elle se sentit coupable de ne pas s'en sentir horrifiée. Si on lui avait posé la question avant cet histoire d'échange de regard, elle aurait juré que si l'un des amis à son copain tombait amoureux d'elle, elle se retrouverait dans une position très délicate qu'elle trouverait affreusement embarrassante. Pourtant, si effectivement elle allait devoir marcher sur des œufs pour lui annoncer qu'elle ne ressentait pas la même chose, elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une sorte de curiosité vis à vis des sentiments du meilleur ami de son petit ami. Comment, par Merlin, Sirius Black, fanfaron, illustre blagueur et amuseur public avait-il réussi la prouesse d'être envoûté par Lily Evans, la préfète discrète et sérieuse ?

James, lui, avait seulement perpétué le vieil adage qui dit que de l'amour à la haine, il n'y qu'un pas après avoir suivi pendant des années celui qui conseille de rester proche de ses amis et encore plus de ses ennemis. Pour Lily, il y avait une forme de normalité dans le fait que tous deux, en concurrence, ait fini par se plaire. Peut être leur affrontement n'était le fait que de la parade nuptiale de ce cher James.

Si Lily avait confié ses pensées à une tierce personne, peut être celle ci lui aurait-elle fait remarqué qu'elle rejetait toute idée de séduction sur James, qu'elle projetait toute implication de sentiments en lui. Mais Lily était réservée, même avec ses meilleures amies et son petit ami, et avait pour habitude de peu parler de sujets personnels. Et apparemment, elle allait devoir rester secrète encore un moment.

Elle se sentit confuse de voir qu'elle ne pensait pas un instant à en informer James. Lily avait toujours cru que certaines vérités n'étaient pas bonnes à dire, en tout cas depuis qu'elle avait appris qu'elle était une sorcière. Si Pétunia n'avait pas eu connaissance de sa condition 'particulière' dirons-nous, peut être Lily aurait-elle eu une chance de continuer à vivre de la même façon qu'auparavant pendant les vacances. Mais l'annonce de sa condition avait jeté un énorme froid sur la relation qu'entretenaient les deux adolescentes à l'époque. Et invariablement, révéler l'amour – car il ne s'agissait pas d'une simple attirance, Lily l'avait bien vu – de Sirius n'aurait pour effet que de compliquer les choses et de rompre les liens entre les deux garçons.

Pour autant, il était hors de question de faire comme si de rien n'était. Outre le fait que la rousse était curieuse de comprendre le pourquoi du comment, elle était également déterminée à dissiper le malaise : Sirius était son ami, elle ne voulait pas que des non-dits traînent entre eux. Et à voir la façon dont le fier Gryffondor avait fuit, il était réellement trop perturbé pour que Lily le laisse l'ignorer.

Elle poussa un soupir. Sirius était loin d'être un lâche ou de prendre la fuite. Son geste était donc désespéré et elle se dit, avec raison, qu'elle aurait sûrement beaucoup de mal à retrouver le garçon. Oh, il n'allait pas rater les cours, et serait toujours dans le coin, à blaguer avec les Maraudeurs, aux côtés de James. Mais un tête-à-tête serait difficile à obtenir, d'autant plus qu'il serait sur ses gardes.

Lily, toujours assise à la table du petit déjeuner scruta ses camarades. Elle s'était attendu à ce qu'on lui pose des questions, mais trop absorbés par leur conversation animée, ils n'avaient apparemment pas entendu Sirius lui parler et n'avait donc établi aucun lien entre sa magnifique disparition et l'implication de Lily. Ils avaient paru vaguement inquiets et curieux, en particulier Remus. Peter avait haussé les épaules, marmonnant qu'il finirait bien par revenir avec une explication farfelue au possible et James avait renchérit en lançant que ça cadrait effectivement bien avec l'excentricité du personnage. Remus se dérida et décida qu'il n'y avait pas matière à s'inquiéter et que leurs amis avaient sans doute raison.

Affichant un air innocent, la rousse se leva en prétextant d'aller à la bibliothèque de bonne heure et se dirigea calmement vers l'entrée de la Grande Salle. Pour coincer Sirius Black sans éveiller les soupçons de James, il lui fallait quelqu'un et ce quelqu'un n'avait que deux endroits où aller...

* * *

><p>Dans les quelques jours qui suivirent, Lily ne put qu'admirer l'ingéniosité de Black. Elle avait tout d'abord admiré la façon dont il avait réussi à cacher ses sentiments pour elle, puis la désinvolture qu'il avait fait mine d'afficher ses derniers temps alors qu'il devait pertinemment se douter que celle qu'il aimait n'était pas loin de découvrir le pot aux roses. Mais alors là, vraiment, il lui mettait des bâtons dans les roues ! Loin d'être bête, la jeune rousse avait pressenti qu'il l'éviterait et que demander des moyens de le coincer aux Maraudeurs revenait à crier sur tous les toits qu'elle plaisait un peu trop à Sirius. Sa solution avait paru alors toute trouvée : Kendra. La sympathique Serdaigle connaissait Sirius par cœur et n'aurait aucun mal à lui donner toutes les ficelles pour le retrouver. De plus, Lily pourrait lui expliquer ses raisons sans craindre que le secret soit révélé : Kendra était d'une discrétion à toute épreuve. Le plan parfait diriez-vous ? En quelque sorte.<p>

Mettre la main sur la bleu et bronze ne saurait être difficile : en dehors de ses heures de cours, la jeune fille lisait/travaillait à la bibliothèque OU s'entraînait sur le terrain de Quidditch. Lily le savait pour avoir eu de longues discutions lors des cours de Métamorphoses mais également car son devoir de préfète-en-chef la menait souvent à retrouver des élèves pour leur annoncer une retenue, un rendez-vous, etc et qu'elle était ainsi très au fait des allers et venues du tout Poudlard.

Pleine de bonne volonté, Lily s'était dirigée à la première heure de libre coïncidant avec leurs deux horaires, à la bibliothèque. Il pleuvait des cordes dehors et il était peu probable que la Serdaigle aille voler dehors par ce temps. De plus, elle tenait de la bouche de Sirius qu'ils avaient volé le matin même, et bien qu'ils soient tous deux fanas de balai, Lily aurait parié qu'ils n'étaient pas fou pour s'amuser dans les airs dans ses conditions. Elle passa la porte des lieux et pour une fois, ne s'arrêta pas au bureau de Mrs Pince. Elle déambula silencieusement dans les différentes rangées et salles à la recherche de boucles brunes, un livre à la main lui servant de prétexte. Mais après un bon quart d'heure de recherches vaines, elle finit par abandonner et ressortit de la bibliothèque aussi sec.  
>Bien que trouvant l'idée complètement folle, elle se dirigea vers le terrain de Quiddditch. Kendra aurait très bien pu aller à la volière envoyer une lettre, s'être retranchée dans sa salle commune après tout. Il était stupide de penser que par un temps pareil, elle pouvait se trouver dans le parc. Mais la rousse n'avait aucun autre moyen de vérifier et préférer s'y rendre tout de même. Elle se jeta le sort d'Impervius et sortit affronter la mini-tempête. Luttant contre le vent et tenant sa cape bien contre elle, Lily s'avança le plus vite possible vers l'immense terrain. Un pressentiment la poussa à continuer son chemin même après s'être rendue compte qu'aucune silhouette ni aucun balai ne semblait voler au dessus des gradins. Il aurait fallu être fou pour s'y risquer d'ailleurs. Lily passa donc l'entrée qui menait aux gradins et trouva un coin un peu à l'abri dans la tribune des Pouffsouffle afin de scruter l'étendue verte de la pelouse sans avoir à lutter contre les éléments déchaînés.<p>

Plissant les yeux, elle distingua effectivement du mouvement de l'autre côté du terrain, à travers le rideau de pluie. Sans chercher davantage à savoir s'il s'agissait réellement de sa cible, Lily dégringola les gradins à toute vitesse, pressée de s'enquérir de l'identité du fou, ou de le folle, qui pouvait bien avoir l'idée de se promener ici sous ce déluge. S'il s'agissait de Kendra, elle n'aurait qu'à la tirer au sec dans les vestiaires et lui demander son aide, et s'il s'agissait d'un autre élève, elle aurait la satisfaction de pouvoir retourner se pelotonner au coin du feu de sa salle commune au plus vite. A mesure qu'elle approchait, la silhouette mouvante qu'elle avait aperçut se précisait : Lily aperçut des boucles noires trempées qui dégoulinaient par dessus la cape et un sourire s'étala sur son visage. Elle avait eu raison de continuer son investigation, Kendra était bien là, agitant curieusement les bras. Puis soudain, elle se calma, pencha la tête sur le côté puis s'avança d'un pas... avant d'enlacer quelqu'un. La tête de Sirius Black apparut alors sur l'épaule de la jeune fille et Lily sursauta avant de se figer. Un sourire goguenard joua sur les lèvres de Sirius dont le visage restait blême et paniqué. Un sourire un peu tordu, mêlant le soulagement d'avoir trouvé la Serdaigle en premier et le malaise ressenti face à la rousse. Celle-ci tourna les talons, le bruits de ses pas étouffé par l'herbe et s'en revint vers le château.

Elle n'avait qu'à attendre le lendemain pour parler à son amie. Pourtant, ce moment ne vint jamais. Sirius était-il assez ingénieux pour avoir compris son plan à peine l'avait-elle pensé ? Apparemment oui, car peu importe à quel moment elle voulait les coincer, Kendra ou lui, ils étaient constamment en compagnie des Maraudeurs ou seulement tous les deux. Si Lily avait immédiatement compris, sur le terrain de Quidditch que Sirius avait réussi à s'assurer qu'il la garderait à bonne distance, naïvement, elle avait quand même cru qu'elle finirait par coincer Kendra le soir, lorsque celle ci rentrait à sa salle commune. Mais Black avait tout prévu et raccompagnait la Serdaigle chaque soir. Les seuls moment où ces deux là n'étaient pas fourrés ensemble était durant les cours, mais Lily ayant le même emploi du temps que Sirius, elle ne pouvait se permettre d'aller coincer Kendra lors de ses heures de libres... et finalement, après plusieurs tentatives, plusieurs jours à chercher une ouverture, Lily commença à s'arracher les cheveux.

Environ deux semaines après le « deuxième regard qui tue », Lily était assise sur un fauteuil de sa salle commune, bien au chaud, le cerveau en ébullition. Sirius en était sûrement inconscient, mais il avait instauré un jeu du chat et de la souris entre eux et bien qu'ennuyée de ne pouvoir arriver à ses fins, elle devait admettre qu'elle était amusée. Le jeune homme avait bougé son premier pion, à savoir Kendra, et la partie avait ainsi commencée. Malgré quelques échecs, Lily s'employait à trouver une toute nouvelle stratégie. Elle pensa à coincer Kendra à la bibliothèque mais étrangement, celle ci ne s'y rendait quasiment plus sinon en la compagnie de Black. Curieuse habitude. Qui était loin de n'être qu'une coïncidence. Lily aurait donné cher pour savoir ce qu'il avait bien pu raconter à la jeune fille pour qu'elle joue dans son camp ? La vérité ? Un mensonge éhonté ? A court d'idée, elle se laissa un peu plus choir sur les coussins moelleux et poussa un soupir de désespoir.

**-Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?** Demanda Mary en levant la tête de son devoir de Potions.

Lily soupira à nouveau, puis choisit ses mots avec soin :

**-Rien...rien de très grave. Je ne trouve pas de solution à un problème, c'est tout...**

Son amie jeta sa plume de côté, bien heureuse de délaisser les propriétés des cristaux lunaires pour un instant, avide d'histoires. Lily se confiait rarement et elle avait hâte d'enfin savoir ce qui avait radialement plongé son amie dans un état aussi pensif depuis le début de l'année. Mary avait parié que la rousse cogitait sur sa relation avec James mais Alice ne semblait pas convaincue.

**-Je t'écoute ma belle, des problèmes de cœur ?**

Lily fronça les sourcils : pouvait-on appeler ça ainsi ? Pas vraiment... c'était plus un problème de logistique que de cœur, du moins de son côté. Puis Mary faisait allusion à James, et tout allait pour le mieux non ? Ils se voyaient chaque jour, s'embrassait de temps à autre, faisait une promenade tous les week end, rien à signaler.

**-Non,** répondit-elle avec des grands yeux étonnés,** je donne l'impression que ça ne va pas avec James ?**

**-Plus ou moins,** dit Mary, l'air évasif. Elle avait l'air gênée.

**-C'est à dire ? **

**-Et bien... Non, laisse tomber, c'est sans importance**, assena son amie, un peu trop séchement.

**-Ce que Mary veut dire,** continua Alice d'une voix douce, **c'est que tu n'as pas l'air franchement épanouie dans cette relation de couple et qu'elle ne sait pas comment te l'expliquer sans être maladroite. **

Mary remercia la blonde d'un signe de tête puis se mordit la lèvre avant de se tourner vers la rousse :

**-Ce n'est pas une critique tu sais, mais ...vous vous embrassez peu, passez peu de temps en tête à tête et tu n'as pas l'air très...enthousiaste...**

Lily fit mine de réfléchir à ce que disaient ses amies mais en réalité, seul les mots « tête à tête » l'avait interpellé. Elle repensa au sens de leurs paroles et soudain, un grand soulagement la submergea : elles venaient de lui fournir le parfait alibi !

**-Oui, c'est ce que je me disais aussi,** leur confia Lily, **mais en fait je suis pas très à l'aise parce que pour l'instant...on a pas vraiment eu de moments seuls à seuls... privé, vous voyez ce que je veux dire ?**

**Oh oui, séance de bécotage !** S'exclamma Mary, la faisant sourire intérieurement. Une séance de bécotage avec Kendra lui paraissait particulièrement ridicule et farfelu.

**-Et j'aurai voulu surprendre James pendant ces heures de libre, vous savez, celles que les Maraudeurs passent séparés ? **

**-Ah oui,** Mary réflechissait, **mais toi, tu as trop d'options pour pouvoir lui donner rendez-vous c'est ça ? **

**-Oui, je suis en option avec Sirius et Remus à ce moment là. **

**-Hum...**

Les trois filles réfléchirent un bon moment, explorant quelques possibilités sans en retenir aucun avant de hausser les épaules, un peu découragée. Lily se mordit la lèvre, et l'ombre d'un sourire passa sur celle-ci. Elle était joueuse et donc, clairement amusée par le défi qu'il lui proposait. Elle se sentait ...pleine de vie en réalité. Au milieu de la petite vie banale de Lily Evans – élève parfaite, copine parfaite avec le parfait petit ami – un ouragan nommé Sirius venait ajouté un peu de piment à sa vie ! Parfait...

**-Et toi Alice, avec ce cheeeeer Frank ?** Demandait Mary.

**-Oh tu sais, je n'ose pas l'aborder directement à sa table, il est toujours bien entouré et je suis...plutôt timide.** Rougissement.

**-Tu devrais lui parler seul à seul, te rapprocher...**

**-Je lui dis bonjour et on discute lorsqu'on se croise devant un cours !**

**-Oui,devant une foule d'élèves, de professeurs et d'oreilles avides de potin, passe à la vitesse supérieure !**

**-Mais où veux tu que je le trouve ? Je n'ai presque aucun moment de libre qui coïncide avec son emploi du temps ! Je ne vais pas sécher un cours pour le rejoindre en douce et …**

**-C'EST CA ! **

Toutes trois sursautèrent au cri de Lily dont le visage s'enflamma. Plus loin, les Maraudeurs se retournèrent pour lui jeter le même regard étonné que le reste de la salle commune. Tous, sauf Sirius qui avait plus l'air craintif et méfiant...une méfiance que la jeune fille utilisa contre lui en lui renvoyant un grand sourire presque carnassier qui voulait dire « J'aurai ta peau Black, tu ne m'échapperas pas ». Vu son air perplexe mais traumatisé, Lily conclut que le message était passé et toute guillerette, elle jubila de satisfaction. Non seulement elle avait un plan, mais elle se rendait aussi compte d'à quel point tout ceci était follement amusant.

**-C'est ça ?** L'interrogea Mary, une main sur le cœur.

Alice et elle s'étaient penchées un peu en avant, l'air étonnées. Les méninges de la rousse tournèrent à toute vitesse. Elle ne pouvait pas leur avouer qu'elle allait utiliser cette technique, de plus, qui la croirait ? Miss Lily Parfaite était insoupçonnable. Elle fronça les sourcils et mentit effrontément :

**-Bah c'est du grand n'importe quoi ! Réfléchissez, Franck est préfet non ? Je ne pense pas qu'il soit impressionné par les prouesses d'Alice en train de sécher des cours !**

Ses deux amies hochèrent la tête et décidèrent que non, sécher les cours ne mettait pas Alice à son avantage. A l'intérieur, Lily bouillonnait, trop heureuse d'avoir enfin trouvé comment avoir une audience avec la Serdaigle... « dans ta face, Sirius Black ! ».

* * *

><p>Un ou deux jours plus tard, et après maintes regards à la fois méfiants ( il savait qu'elle préparait quelque chose) et perplexes ( qu'attendait-elle ? ) de Sirius, elle mit son plan à exécution !<p>

Ce beau matin, elle avait commis quelques maladresses et bailler plus que de raison, faisant croire à ses petits camarades qu'elle était incroyablement fatiguée. Puis elle s'était levée de table après que Alice lui ait tapoté l'épaule plusieurs fois, accompagnant ses deux amies vers leur cour d'Arithmancie, une matière qu'elle avait sûrement esquivé, lui « préférant » la Divination en compagnie de James, Remus et Sirius. Où Kendra n'allait pas. Tout comme la Serdaigle n'allait pas en Arithmancie. Parce qu'elle assistait à celui d'Etude des Moldus. Qui avait lieu le lendemain. Le plan s'était dessiné lentement dans la tête de la jeune rousse aussi futée que machiavélique... Il lui suffisait d'accompagner ses amies devant la salle d'Arithmancie puis d'emprunter un couloir différent, plus petit que celui, central, qu'elle prenait d'ordinaire pour se rendre à sa classe de Divination. Ainsi, elle ne croiserait pas James, Remus et surtout Sirius qui s'interrogeraient de la voir s'éloigner de la classe et elle pourrait expliquer qu'ayant mal dormi, elle avait tout simplement oublié de s'y rendre.

Malgré son assurance, elle se mordit la lèvre, n'écoutant plus un traître mot de la conversation de Mary et Alice qui marchaient à ses côtés. Lily n'était pas une bonne menteuse, elle aurait bien du mal à mener sa mission jusqu'au bout. Et puis, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable de rater un cours...n'est pas rebelle qui veut ! Elle se torturait encore et toujours l'esprit lorsque un détail attira son attention : les Maraudeurs, sauf Peter, venaient à leur rencontre.

**-Que se passe-t-il ?** S'étonna Alice.

**-Nous avons décidé que cette fumisterie ne méritait plus notre attention,** lui répondit pompeusement James, torse bombé.

**-Le cours est annulé ?** Devina Mary avec un faux air blasé devant la bêtise de son camarade.

**-Arg, touché !** Déclara Sirius avec un clin d'oeil.

Ils rigolèrent et naturellement, les filles firent semblant d'êtres jalouses, laissant Lily à leurs bon soins. Bien que les trois garçons avaient l'air enchantées, Lily semblait agacée. Et pour cause, elle allait devoir attendre une semaine encore pour réussi à trouver Kendra sans sa garde rapprochée, aka le grand Sirius Black. Et sans Kendra, elle n'avait aucun moyen de coincer le jeune homme. Ils continuèrent leur chemin sans grand but, papotant au détour des multiples couloirs et escaliers lorsque Sirius accourut au devant d'une jeune fille qui arrivait droit sur eux.

**-Ô douce Kendra, soleil de mes jours ! Mrs Walsburg nous fait grâce de cette magnifique heure pour une balade en belle compagnie !**

**-Arrête ton char Black, **rigola son amie en le poussant au loin, **je ne suis guère étonnée, d'après Pomfresh quelqu'un a versé une goutte de Nauseum dans son thé...hors, ne serait ce pas là l'une des potions concoctées par ce cher James ? **

Instinctivement, ils se retournèrent tous vers l'accusé et Lily avait déjà ouvert le bouche pour le réprimander lorsqu'il secoua négativement la tête.

**-Nope, je n'ai rien versé dans le thé de cette vieille chouette.**

Tous parurent sceptiques sauf Lily qui finit par hausser les épaules et décroiser les bras.

**-Il dit la vérité.**

**-Mais alors, qui a fait ça ?** S'interrogea Remus.

**-Ni toi, ni moi pour sûr,** les innocenta James,** nous avons passé toute la matinée ensemble puisque nous sommes descendus en retard pour déjeuner et je ne t'ai pas vu t'approcher de ma malle, mais qui aurait pu aller ch...Je suis stupide,** il s'asséna une claque sur le front, **Sirius Black, une idée ?**

Automatiquement les yeux se tournèrent vers Sirius qui eut un haussement d'épaule, sembla peser le pour et le contre et finalement avoua sa faute.

**-Okay, okay, c'est moi ! Je me suis levé très tôt ce matin et je me suis glissé dans les cuisines. Elle prend toujours la même chose vous savez ? Ce n'était pas bien difficile.**

**-Belle initiative en tout cas !** Approuva James en s'étirant.

**-Pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit ?** Demanda Remus, curieux.

**-Ah mes amis, le coupable passa un bras autour de ses deux camarades, je voulais vous faire une surprise ! **

La joyeuse bande décida finalement de sortir prendre l'air tant que la neige n'était pas encore là. Ils s'assirent sur des couvertures que Lily, ingénieuse, avait invoquées sous un grand marronnier et se réchauffèrent les mains au dessus de la belle flamme orangée que la rousse, toujours, avait placé au centre de leur cercle d'amis. James était assis tout contre elle, partageant sa couverture, les bras autour de sa taille. Pendant un moment, Lily se sentit nerveuse. Soudainement, elle avait envie de s'éloigner un peu de la chaleur corporelle du garçon, d'écarter les bras qui envahissaient son espace et la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle gigotait de temps à autre, les sourcils froncés. Plusieurs fois, elle croisa le regard de la Serdaigle qu'elle avait envisagé de coincer un peu plus tôt et Kendra plissa à chaque fois les yeux, comme pour mieux l'observer. Puis Lily se rendit compte qu'elle aussi semblait réfléchir à tout autre chose que la conversation qui se déroulait entre leurs amis sur quelle boisson, entre le chocolat chaud et la Biérraubeur, serait plus efficace contre le froid. Kendra passait son regard de Lily, qui devait bien avouer qu'elle ne tournait pas rond et que c'était clairement visible, jusqu'à un Sirius aussi bruyant que tapageur.

Lily observa à son tour leur camarade masculin, qui imitait à présent Slugorn dans ses soirées où il abusait de Biéraubeur sous les rires de chacun et tenta de déceler ce qui pouvait interpeller Kendra. Mais rien ne paraissait anormal, et même Lily avait du mal à se dire qu'il régnait véritablement une tension entre elle et le brun.

James se tourna vers elle avec un grand sourire et elle l'imita, mais laissa tomber les coins de sa bouche dès qu'il s'en fut retourné à d'autres préoccupations. Son plan était fichu et elle commençait à se dire qu'elle devrait peut être tout laisser tomber. Elle poussa donc un soupire...qui tomba en plein dans un creux de la conversation. Ses amis se tournèrent vers elle, étonnés

**-Quelque chose ne va pas petite fille ?** Lui demanda Sirius, tout souriant.

Lily voulut lui répondre qu'elle n'était plus une petite fille mais oublia sa réponse dès qu'elle eut levé les yeux. Le sourire de Sirius n'était pas seulement taquin, il était également victorieux. Ce qui la ramena à son plan déjoué par l'absence de Walsburg. Une absence provoquée par Sirius sans aucune raison apparan...ça alors ! Le bougre l'avait doublée ! Comment avait il compris son plan ? En quelques secondes, Lily comprit qu'il ne savait rien du plan mais qu'il avait suivi les régles les plus basiques quand on se retrouve confronté à une menace : reste proche de tes amis, et encore plus de tes ennemis. Avec Walsburg, il faisait d'une pierre de coup : il pouvait surveiller Kendra ET Lily pendant cette heure de libre. Futé. Rudement malin. Elle serra un peu les poings mais lui renvoya son sourire, prête à se battre pour gagner ce jeu que Sirius avait malencontreusement instauré et auquel il semblait désormais prêt à s'adonner.

**-En fait, je ne me sens pas dans mon assiette... **commença-t-elle,** je crois que je devrais aller à l'infirmerie... Kendra, tu peux m'accomp...**

**-James, emmène donc ta douce ! Ne vois-tu pas qu'elle est souffrante !** Coupa un Sirius dont le sourire taquin ne dissimulait pas une lègère panique.

Lily réprima un sourire : il ne lui facilitait pas la tâche mais Merlin qu'elle adorait le petit jeu auxquels ils étaient en train de jouer. Alors que James se levait et lui tendait la main, elle décida d'abattre sa dernière carte, et sa meilleure :

**-Euh, je préférerais que ce soit Kendra, tu sais...entre...filles.** Rougissement, sourire gêné. Bien dosé. Servez chaud.

Sirius avait bien ouvert la bouche pour répliquer mais James grimaça et se rassit :

**-Dans ce cas là oui ! Je ne donne pas cher de ma peau !**

Ils pouffèrent tous un peu, même si le rire de Sirius était aussi amer que celui de Lily était victorieux. Elle posa une main sur son ventre en se levant, et Kendra, qui lançait un regard amusé, se posta à ses côté.

**-De toute façon, il fallait que je me débarrasse de ce petit clown,** dit-elle en pointant Sirius du doigt,** à force de le voir se ridiculiser, j'ai des abdos en béton !**

Les deux filles quittèrent donc les trois amis et, commencèrent à traverser le parc de Poudlard. Un silence était retombé entre elles. Lily cherchait comment aborder le sujet et se rendit compte qu'elle était nerveuse. Que révéler à Kendra ? Pouvait-elle tout lui dire ou pas ? Elle jetait des coups d'œil inquiets à la Serdaigle et s'étonna de lui voir un visage aussi serein. Soudain, celle ci entraîna Lily derrière une tapisserie et elles se retrouvèrent dans un petit couloir aussi mal éclairé que poussiéreux. Sa prise sur le bras de la jeune fille était douce et précautionneuse. Kendra poussa un soupir que Lily ne put interpréter.

**-Je sais que tu n'as pas mal au ventre.**

Lily essaya de jauger sa camarade. Celle-ci n'avait pas l'air hostile, son visage ne réfléchissait rien d'autre qu'un air mi-curieux mi-inquiet.

**-Effectivement...cela fait quelques jours que je cherche à te parler en tête à tête... mais je n'ai pas réussi à te trouver seule... **

Lily se rendit compte qu'elle marchait sur des œufs. Après tout, la jeune fille pouvait tout aussi bien l'envoyer paître ! Elles se connaissaient assez peu au final et lui demander d'interférer dans cette histoire avait des chances de ne pas lui plaire.

**-Viens au fait,** l'encouragea Kendra avec un sourire rassurant.

**-Sirius Black te suit partout. **

**-Oui.**

**-Et tu as changé tes habitudes. **

Kendra haussa un sourcil.

**-Tu vas beaucoup moins à la bibliothèque et... le soir, il te raccompagne à la salle commune...**

Lily se mordit la lèvre, elle n'arrivait pas vraiment à s'exprimer face à l'imperturbable jeune fille en face d'elle. Kendra attendait une explication, calmement. Voyant Lily s'embourber dans ses explications foireuses, elle posa une main sur son épaule.

**-Qu'est ce que tu veux, Lily ?**

**-Que tu coinces Sirius pour moi, que tu le forces à me parler en tête à tête. **

Voilà, c'était dit. Kendra ne semblait pas surprise le moins du monde. Elle sembla peser ses paroles puis elle fit signe de s'asseoir à Lily après avoir récuré un bout du couloir à l'aide d'un coup de baguette.

**-Sirius ne m'a pas tout expliqué,** commença-t-elle, faisant tourner machinalement sa baguette entre ses doigts, **il est venu me trouver et m'a tiré au stade de Quidditch après sa disparition soudaine. Il avait l'air paniqué et m'a supplié de faire semblant de sortir avec lui. Ce que j'ai décliné, pensant qu'il avait juste une groupie qui le poursuivait un peu trop de ses attentions. Puis, au milieu d'un babillage incompréhensible, il a parlé de toi et du fait qu'il ne fallait pas que tu l'approches. Il m'a demandé s'il pouvait seulement m'accompagner dès qu'il le pouvait et si, de mon côté, je pouvais faire la même chose.**

**-Oh,** marmonna Lily, **donc tu es au courant ? **

**-Qu'il te fuit comme la peste, oui. Des raisons ? Oui et non.**

Lily haussa un sourcil.

**-J'étais très énervée contre Sirius, parce qu'il ne voulait pas me donner les raisons pour lesquelles je devais être sa garde rapprochée et lui la mienne. Puis, il a consentit à me donner une part du problème, sans trop broder autour et depuis, je me pose pas mal de questions...**

**-Qu'a-t-il dit ? **

La rousse s'aperçut que sa gorge était sèche et qu'elle tapotait nerveusement du pied. Sirius avait il menti ? Dit toute la vérité ?

**-Il m'a juste dit qu'il t'avait regardée dans les yeux.**

Kendra leva un peu le menton et planta son regard dans celui de Lily. Mal à l'aise la rousse lui rendit son regard.

**-Il avait l'air déboussolé, continua la brune, et vraiment secoué. Je sais que tu es sûrement la première personne depuis bien longtemps, peut être des années.**

Lily hocha la tête et osa enfin reprendre vraiment la parole.

**-J'ai besoin de clarifier la situation, mais Sirius...m'évite habilement, ou tout du moins, évite tout tête à tête.**

**-Je sais, je suis son bouclier. **

Kendra sourit, observant la Gryffondor.

**-Tu apprécies le jeu. Je ne suis pas surprise de voir Sirius jouer ainsi, mais pour le peu que je te connais, je ne pensais te voir répondre. Je m'attendais à ce que tu le cherches, mais pas à ce que cela t'amuse.**

**-Et bien, pour dire vrai, je ne m'y attendais pas vraiment du tout...** répondit la rousse.

Un silence confortable s'installa entre les deux jeunes filles puis Lily reprit la parole :

**-Alors ? Tu vas m'aider ?**

**-Oui. **

La réponse était claire et Lily sursauta mentalement. Elle s'était attendu à une part d'hésitation, presque un refus.

**-Mais, il y a un mais... **continua la Serdaigle.

**-Tu veux que je te dise tout,** soupira Lily.

**-Non. **

Perplexe, la rousse regarda Kendra. La Serdaigle avait l'air sérieuse, et bien qu'elle devait être curieuse, il sembla à Lily qu'elle n'exigerait pas d'entrer la confidence sans y être invitée.

**-Tu dois m'aider à rattraper mon retard,** expliqua Kendra, un sourire sur les lèvres, **travailler avec Sirius réduit incroyablement le taux de sérieux !**

Soulagée, Lily hocha la tête.

**-Demain rendez-vous sur le terrain de Quidditch à la fin de votre cours de Potions. Je te le sers sur un plateau !**

Avec un sourire mutin, Kendra se leva et après une petite révérence, s'en alla de son petit pas paisible. Lily la regarda partir avec un sentiment de contentement et se montra incroyablement joyeuse toute la journée. Tellement enthousiaste qu'elle fit gagner 50 point à Gryffondor en cours et gambadait presque dans les couloirs comme une enfant. Alice et Mary lui firent remarquer sa bonne humeur et elle les attrappa par les bras, en papotant sur tout et n'importe quoi. James, songeur, l'observa d'un œil un peu surpris. Depuis quelques temps Lily était souvent ailleurs, souvent dans son coin et peu importe à quel point il s'en inquiétait, elle lui répliquait que tout allait bien. A bien y réfléchir, Lily avait toujours eu tendance à être un peu isolé, pas très épanouie malgré le sourire qu'elle apportait à chacun. Il se sentit heureux de la voir si joyeuse alors que d'ordinaire elle était celle qui œuvrait au bonheur des autres sans jamais vraiment le ressentir.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, l'humeur de Lily était encore plus éclatante, sa victoire sur Sirius l'enchantait. Elle avait filé à la fin des derniers cours dehors, prétextant vouloir prendre un peu l'air toute seule. Alice et Mary la taquinèrent en lui assurant n'avoir aucune envie de la suivre dans les bourrasques et James déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.<p>

**-Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas que je vienne ?**

**-Merci c'est gentil mais je préfère marcher un peu seule ! **

Remus lui jeta un coup d'œil un peu intrigué mais n'insista pas. Il sentait bien que la jeune fille était gênée et ne comprenait pas la raison.  
>Elle enroula bien son écharpe rouge et or autour de son cou et sortit affronter la mini tempête. Arrivée sur le terrain de Quidditch, elle se tint au milieu, se tordant le cou pour regarder les anneaux des buts qui lui semblaient affreusement hauts. Elle sourit en pensant qu'elle n'avait pas fait de tour en balai depuis un moment. Elle volait bien pourtant, mais seulement parce qu'elle avait voulu faire concurrence à un James un peu trop porté aux nues et imbus de lui-même. Bien qu'elle n'ait jamais aimé le Quidditch, elle avait aimé la sensation du vol et n'était pas contre remonter sur un balai.<p>

Maintenant qu'elle avait cédé à James, elle avait peut être un peu trop remisé sa Fléche d'Argent. Le vent lui porta deux voix et elle devina que Kendra amenait Sirius. Lily ne put retenir un sourire victorieux de lui manger le visage. Kendra avait bandé les yeux du jeune homme qui n'arrêtait pas de s'exclamer «_ Tu m'as acheté un nouveau balai ?_ », « _Tu as retrouvé ma chouette ? _» alors que la Serdaigle le guidait jusqu'à sa 'surprise'. Arrivés en face de Lily, elle découvrit les yeux du jeune homme et pointa sa baguette sur lui pour éviter toute fuite. Mais elle n'en avait pas besoin. Le choc avait cloué Sirius sur place. Parce qu'il ne s'y attendait tout simplement pas, et sûrement parce que c'était Kendra qui l'avait vendu.

**-Tu quoque mi fili !** Lança-t-il devant l'air perplexe de Lily, provoquant un sourire chez Kendra.

**-Je ne veux que ton bien,** déclara-t-elle en tournant les talons.

Elle leur fit un signe du bras tandis qu'elle s'éloignait, les boucles brunes dansant au gré des bourrasques.

Résigné, Sirius croisa les bras et Lily le regarda, fière d'elle, tandis qu'il lui concédait la victoire. Puis il leva la tête, éviter son regard à présent serait stupide. Il planta ses yeux dans ceux de Lily et elle perdit soudain son sourire. Sirius était impressionnant. Cette fois il ne fuirait pas et finalement, la rousse ne savait comment commencer cette entrevue. Mal à l'aise, elle ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche, ne sachant quoi dire...

* * *

><p><strong>Alors, qu'en pensez vous ? J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, positif ou négatif … <strong>


End file.
